Contando anécdotas
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: Me encuentro con Chico Bestia en el parque, lo cual me cuenta anécdotas relacionados con situaciones de la vida real que vive él con Raven. (Reto de 26 One-shots propuesto por MrRayney). Así que disfruten de estas 26 historias que van a ser geniales.
1. Capítulo 1: situación incómoda

**Una situación incómoda:**

**Hola gente del mundo, vengo con este fic que tendrá 26 historias en situaciones locas, horrorosas, románticas, etc. Y obvio, serán BBxRae. Estas historias serán narradas por Chico Bestia mientras yo converso con él en el parque. Algo nuevo para mí y veo para los fans de esta pareja.**

**Así que a disfrutar…**

* * *

Una asombrosa tarde se vivía en Jump City. Yo me encontraba sentado leyendo fics entre Chico Bestia y Raven. Cundo lo veo, trato de llamarlo:

-¿Hola, Chico Bestia, cómo estás?- Pregunto yo mientras cierro mi portátil.

-Oh, hola, Cristian. Me siento bien, acabé de acompañar a Raven a meditar.- responde Chico Bestia mientras se sienta conmigo.

-Bueno, ya que nos estamos hablando de esto, por qué no cuentas a tus fans sobre como convivir con tu "novia" jejeje.-

-Amigo, no estamos relacionados ni somos novios-

-¿A sí? ¿Entonces por qué la acompañas en todos lados?-

-ejem- veo a Chico Bestia que se sonroja de vergüenza –Bueno bueno, contemos mis anécdotas.

-Hermano, primero preséntate antes de comenzar tus historias.-

Está bien. Hola, soy Chico Bestia, vengo a contarte unas anécdotas sobre mi amistad con Raven. Sé que piensan que eso es raro, pero en realidad es algo asombroso.-

-Asombroso sería que la estuvieras besando-

-No empieces. Bueno, ¿qué situación quieres escuchar?

-Cuéntame una situación incómoda-

-Bueno, ya que insistes… Era una bonita mañana en la torre T…-

* * *

**Flashback contada por Chico Bestia:**

Era una bonita mañana en La torre T, mis amigos realizaban sus actividades, cuando era la hora de desayunar:

-Chicos, el desayuno está listo- Gritó Robin.

-Booyah, carne y huevos, es genial- Gritó Cyborg mientras comía como loco.

Viejo, eso es asqueroso- me quejé cuando ve comer a Cyborg.

-¿Quieren un poco de mi pie tamareano?- pregunta Starfire mientras trae una torta, que contiene tentáculos de calamar.

-jejeje, no, gracias-

-Vaya, otro día interesante- replica mi amiga Raven mientras traía su té de hierbas.

-Hey, Raven- intervengo- ¿Quieres waffles de Tofu? Según estudios son buenos para la digestión.-

-¿Me estás insultando?- me grita Raven. - ¿Crees que me duele el estómago?-

-No, realmente quise decir-

-Por qué no vas a jugar con tus tontos videojuegos- Raven se alejó del grupo y se fue a su habitación.

-¿Que le hiciste a Raven?- pregunta Cyborg mientras termina con su carne y huevos.

-Viejo, yo no le hice nada, solo quise ser amable- traté de responderle.

-Ve a pedirle disculpas- insiste Robin.

-¿Disculpas? – me enojé un poco. -Estás muy equivocado, voy a llegar al fondo de esto, voy a investigar por qué Raven es así- y también me alejo del grupo y me voy a mi habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos y me hacía preguntas:

-¿Por qué ella es muy dura conmigo? ¿Qué le he hecho para que se comporte así. Ya estaba harto de esto y decidí que era hora de conocer más a mi chica oscura. Así que salí de mi habitación y como ella se encontraba en la azotea meditando, decidí entrar a través de la clave que me dio Cy, que supuestamente era para una "emergencia"… incrédulo.

Al entrar en la oscura habitación, me sentí aterrado, pero como buen "soldado" nunca me dí por vencido. Traté de buscar muchas cosas para conocer a Raven de fondo, quería saber el origen de su comportamiento raro. Entre muchas cosas, encontré el espejo mágico, el baúl donde se guardaba el libro de Malchior/Rorek. Tenía ganas de destruir ese libro, pero algo diferente realmente me sorprendió: _un diario, el diario de ella_.

Me acerco al cuaderno y veo con detalle la imagen de portada. En mi mente, por un lado decía _"hazlo Chico Bestia, ¿quieres conocer a Raven y ser su amiga? pues esta es la forma de conocerla mejor"_; Pero el otro lado decía que _"No lo hagas o Raven nos mandará a volar por la ventana"_. Ignoré lo segundo, decidí abrir el cuaderno, y me dejó atónito:

_24 de octubre:_

_Otro día que inició mal, Quería que Chico Bestia me acompañara en vez de ignorarlo, si no me hubiera preguntado sobre esa digestión, estuviéramos hablando y juntos en estos momentos; Trato de ser amistosa con él, y lo admito de nuevo, me gusta su compañía, pero sus chistes no._ –Chico Bestia se quedó con la boca abierta y prosiguió. _–Trato de ser amistosa con él, ya que me ayuda a ser tratada como persona, no como rara. Si tan solo no contara chistes, estuviera viviendo mejores momentos con él. Ojalá mejoremos nuestra amistad, si tan solo no contara chistes, aunque admito que algunos son graciosos._

Me quedo sin habla con esas palabras, pero lo que no sabía es que mi hechicera se encontraba atrás mío:

-¿Chico Bestia, Que haces en mi habitación?-

-eehh… ¿conociéndote un poco?- respondo con un tono incómodo.

-Sal de mi habitación antes de que me arrepienta de lanzarte por la ventana- Gritó mi novia… quiero decir, Raven mientras sacaba sus poderes oscuros.

-eehh… me voy- corro mientras suelto violentamente el diario. –te prometo que no te volveré a molestar- y me alejo de allí.

huí como loco hacia mi habitación y me encontraba más asustado que nunca. Antes de salir, vi que Raven recogió el diario y lo abrazó con fuerza. Me quedé sorprendido, ¿habría más historias relacionadas conmigo? No quería conocer la reacción de ella, que incómodo fue eso.

**Fin Flashback.**

* * *

-¿así que viste el diario de Raven sin permiso?- le pregunto.

-Por lo menos la conozco un poco.-

-que suertudo, por poco y Raven te mataba-y me río un poco.

-hey, para eso son los amigos.-

-Ya que me contaste una incómoda, cuéntame una situación linda que hayas tenido con ella.- le vuelvo a insistir.

-O.K. pero te cuento en tres días-

-Ve, y nos vemos pronto.-

* * *

**Y mientras lo veo alejarse, me pregunto ¿qué piensan sobe esa situación que tuvo que vivir Chico Bestia? Reviews son bienvenidos. Nos leemos en tres días :D**


	2. Capítulo 2: Situación linda

**Parte 2: Una situación linda**

**Hola chicos:**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo que los relajará un poco. Seguro que deben odiarme por subirlo tarde, pero esos problemas que tengo nunca faltan y me impide escribir; Espero que lo disfruten al máximo.**

**No soy dueño de Teen Titans, ni de la película de Disney "La Bella y la Bestia"**

**Así que sigamos:**

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde la última conversación que tuve con Chico Bestia en el parque; sin embargo, esta vez lo encontré en el muelle de la ciudad sentado frente al mar. Yo me acerco hacia él y lo saludé:

-Qué onda, hermano-

-Oh, hola Cristian, ¿cómo te ha ido?-

-Tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero me siento bien. Me has prometido a mí y los queridos lectores que nos contarías una situación linda que hayas tenido con Raven.-

-Aaaaahhhhhh, cierto, te lo prometí. Ya que mirar frente al mar me recordó un gran momento con ella.-

-Dime que te pasó, porque veo que estás de ensueño.-

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando…-

* * *

**Flashback contado por Chico Bestia:**

Era una agradable noche en la torre T, me había regresado con una película que iba a ver esa misma noche. Mis compañeros tenían otros planes, Robin y Starfire iban a una de sus muchas citas, Cyborg iba a pasear a su "bebe" y mi querida… quiero decir Raven, iba a meditar toda la noche. Así que tenía mi tiempo privado y ver esa película que se titulaba "La bella y la bestia". Si, piensan que soy un poco afeminado, pero realmente esa película tiene mucha coincidencia, es decir el personaje de la bestia se parece a mí, pero también tiene diferencias.

En fin, tenía listo todo, las palomitas en un tazón, el CD puesto en el DVD, la TV encendida, y lo más importante, mi soledad. Cuando le di play al control, la película empezó a correr. Inició cuando el padre de Bella se encontraba prisionero en el castillo misterioso, Me di cuenta que ese personaje de la bestia tenía un gran parecido en comportamiento con mi bestia, y que aunque no lo creas, el personaje de Bella la veía como Raven, solo que el comportamiento era distinto.

Había pasado media hora, no me había percatado de que Raven se encontraba meditando al lado mío, así que detuve la película y le pregunté:

-Raven, que haces aquí, se suponía que estarías en tu habitación meditando.-

-Decidí relajarme un poco- me responde monótonamente -No todo el tiempo voy a vivir encerrada.-

-¿Pero al lado mío?-

-¿Eso te molesta?-

-No, para nada- pensé que le iba a regañar, pero realmente me gustaba su compañía, así que decidí continuar. –Es más, me agrada tu compañía, si quieres, sigue meditando, yo me pondré unos audífonos y no sentirás que estoy aquí.-

-Bueno, si me necesitas, solo háblame.-

En fin, Raven volvió a lo suyo, mientras puse mis audífonos para que no la molestara, y nuevamente le di play a la película. Medio observé a la chica y me sentí asombrado, porque ella en vez de estar meditando, se quedaba viendo la película, sentía un poco de tristeza, ya que la noté que una lágrima pasaba por su delicada mejilla. Yo lo único que hice fue quitar los audífonos y seguir mirando la TV como si nada pasaba.

La película iba a terminar cuando el personaje de la Bestia se sentía herido en su lucha contra Gastón, Bella se acercó y decía cuanto la amaba, y es allí cuando esa bestia se transforma en príncipe. En ese momento, una lágrima salió de mis ojos, realmente me veía a mí mismo, y tenía un poco de desespero cuando posiblemente le hice daño a Raven cuando me convertí en aquel animal. Sin embargo, me dejó con la boca abierta cuando vi a ella acostada en mi pecho y al mismo tiempo, llorando. Parece que esa película nos daba una gran lección acerca de las apariencias y realmente me sentía autosuperado.

Cuando la película terminó con el tradicional novio/novia y con la frase "viviendo felices por siempre", Raven se levantó y me observo; yo me fijé en sus bellos ojos amatistas y me di cuenta que realmente ella era el personaje de Bella, la chica que me ayudó a superar mi problema en situaciones difíciles. Sé que Raven es opuesta, pero _ella es mi Bella y yo soy su sensible Bestia_. Lo siguiente que pasó, es que Raven me abrazó fuertemente y lloró un poco, le devolví el abrazo y sentíamos una conexión única e diferente. Al terminar de abrazarnos, dijo con dulzura:

-Gracias, Chico Bestia, fue muy lindo de tu parte- me da un beso en la mejilla y se va a su habitación. Yo me quedé un poco confundido, pero valió la pena ver esa película ya que me enseñó muchas cosas sobre mí y creo que sobre ella. Realmente, mi corazón dice que ella es la indicada para posiblemente amarla y quiero correr el riesgo.

**Fin Flashback.**

* * *

-Wow, realmente, esta historia me conmueve mucho.- le hablé al final.

-Todos tenemos un verdadero yo por dentro, Cristian-

-y ese momento que tuviste con Raven, realmente me dejó fascinado.

-Bueno, no sabía cómo reaccionar.-

-Significa que estás enamorado de ella.-

-No, solo somos amigos.- trata de negarlo.

-Eso lo veremos, Chico Bestia.-

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo tantas cosas…-

-Ve amigo, nos vemos pronto.-

* * *

**Y mientras yo lo veo alejarse del muelle. Yo les pregunto a ustedes ¿que sintieron sobre esa experiencia de Chico Bestia y Raven? Espero sus comentarios de respuesta y los veré pronto con una situación deprimente de Raven contado por mi amigo cambiaformas.**

**Adiós :D **


	3. Capítulo 3: Situación deprimente

**Situación deprimente:**

**Hola compañeros, aquí les dejo este one-shot deprimente, que es contada por Chico Bestia. Espero que les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Teen titans…**

**Sigamos:**

* * *

Había pasado muchos días desde la última conversación que tuve con Chico Bestia. Camino hacia un café deprimente, quería tomar un poco de café para despejar dudas o problemas; Sin embargo, no estaba solo, ya que vi a mi amigo que se sentía un poco deprimido. Aprovechando que estaba allí, lo llamé como de costumbre:

-Hey, Chico Bestia, por aquí- y levanto mi mano como señal. El me ve, se acerca hacia donde me encuentro y habla:

-Hola Cristian, ¿Cómo has estado?- y habla de tono melancólico.

-Oye amigo, no te veo bien. ¿Dime que te pasa?-

-Hay muchas cosas malas que me pasan, pero hoy no se trata de mí-

-No me digas, creo que hay algo malo con Raven.-

-Exactamente, me entristeció cuando lloraba-

-¿Y porque causa?-

-Bueno, inició cuando…-

* * *

**Flashback contado por Chico Bestia:**

Un día agradable para la mayoría de los titanes, haciendo sus cosas como de costumbre, excepto una: Raven. Hace dos semanas se había encerrado en su habitación, y la razón era obvia: sufría por su fatal destino que en futuros días estaba para cumplirse, y era por esa razón no quería hablar con nadie. Todos se encontraban preocupados por la situación en la que ella vivía y más yo.

Hace dos semanas, la extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho, que intenté hablar con ella y siempre me decía que me fuera y no la molestara y algunas veces decía que se encontraba bien. No era empático, pero sabía que ella estaba pasando por un difícil momento de su vida, al principio no sabía la razón, pero tenía por seguro que necesitaba ayuda.

Uno de esos días, Raven salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar su té, yo la mire y noté que sus bellos ojos amatistas tenían señales de lágrimas, estaba muy callada y verla así, me daban ganas de llorar, quería consolarla y conversar con ella pero por la situación en la que vivía, no me dejaba hacerlo. Así que me acerqué hacia ella y traté de hablar:

-Raven, ¿te encuentras bien?- traté de preguntarle.

-Me siento bien, idiota- responde Raven forzadamente.

-Raven, no te encuentras bien, Solo hablemos sobre lo que pasa contigo.-

-No me molestes.-

-Pero Raven-

-¡Aléjate de mí antes de que te lance por la ventana!- ella grita y me amenaza con sus poderes.

-Tranquilízate Raven, solo quería hablarte-

-¡No me molestes!- y me lanza por la ventana, tal como ella me advirtió.

Yo caía hacia el mar, pero como podía transformarme, me convertí en águila y volé hacia mi cuarto que por cierto se encontraba limpio. Me convierto en mi forma humana, ya anochecía y pensaba sobre como hablar con ella, no me importaban los riesgos, pero con tan solo hablar, me sentía agradecido. Así que tuve que esperar antes de que Robin, Cyborg y Starfire fueran a descansar mientras yo hablo con la hermosa hechicera, no sin antes, comer mi tofu.

Ya eran prácticamente las 10:30p.m., y eso significaba que era hora de hablar con ella, así que salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Raven; como tengo orejas mus sensibles, oí que Raven aun lloraba y este era mi momento, sabía que necesitaba ayuda y que yo trataba de ayudarla como sea. No tenía nerviosismo, tuve agallas y golpée la puerta:

-Raven, ¿estás ahí?- y no escucho nada. Vuelvo a insistir:

-Raven, ¿Te encuentras bien?- y nada. Así que insisto claramente:

-¡Raven, se que estás ahí y si no me abres la puerta, la abriré yo personalmente!.- y no escuche nada.

-Bueno, no me dejas otra opción.- ustedes pensarían que derrumbaría la puerta, pero me transformé en una mini serpiente y atravesé la puerta de ella. Al ver el cuarto, me transformo en mí mismo, trato de localizar a Raven y gracias a la ventana, la logro ver; pero al verla llorar, también me daba ganas de llorar, pero sigilosamente me acerqué hacia ella:

-Raven, ¿que tienes?-

-¡Vete de mi habitación!- y grita furiosamente.

-Raven, solo quiero que hablemos-

-¿Te lo tengo que repetir? ¡Vete!-

-Está bien, me iré, pero si quieres hablar conmigo, estaré en mi habitación- y me alejo de ella, pero algo me sujeta la mano, y al voltearme, veo a Raven que me abraza fuertemente, y llora aun más, y yo la envuelvo en mis brazos en señal de consuelo.

-Tranquila Raven, ¿dime que tienes?-

-Tengo miedo, miedo de todo-

-Raven, dime cual es tu miedo, sé que tienes miedo a algo mucho más peor, dímelo y buscaremos una solución-

-Chico Bestia- y ella me ve fijamente –Tengo miedo de ser el portal de la destrucción del mundo, tengo miedo de que mi padre destruya este mundo, tengo miedo de perder todo y más que eso, tengo miedo de perderte- y las lágrimas se hacen más evidentes y se aferra hacia mí.

-Raven, escúchame- hablo con voz de tristeza, pues oir lo que ella dijo me causó una tristeza –Se que vas a ser un portal, pero no tengas miedo, debes superar esta difícil prueba que en algún momento debes afrontar, sé que tu destino sucederá en los próximos días, pero por ahora vive el presente, vive con tus amigos que se preocupan por ti, y repito, no tengas miedo. Si algo malo te sucederá, te prometo que yo te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida. Nunca lo olvides.-

-Chico Bestia, necesito estar contigo- y el abrazo se hace más fuerte- y gracias por ser mi gran y verdadero amigo-

-Raven, solo quiero que te encuentres bien, prométeme que vas a estar bien y que si tienes problemas, no dudes en hablarme-

-lo prometo, Chico Bestia-

Seguimos abrazados aun después de esa conversación, ella se ofreció a dormir conmigo, que con gusto acepté. Ahora que sabía acerca del destino de Raven, estaba dispuesto a protegerla, pues para eso son los amigos.

**Fin flashback:**

* * *

-Pobre Raven, por que siempre lo malo le pasa a ella- mientras tomo mi taza de café.

-Eso es parte de la vida Cristian, Raven debe afrontar esa clase de problemas para que encuentre su felicidad- me responde mi gran amigo.

-Que bueno que seas su amigo, me gusta tu amistad con ella.-

-Gracias Cristian. Bueno, debo llevarle algo de té a Raven.-

-Suerte- y nos estrechamos la mano.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. C****omenten sus reacciones o sugerencias que tuvieron en esta historia. Los veo luego :)…**


	4. Capítulo 4: Situacion divertida

**Parte 4: Situación Divertida…**

**Bueno, tuve que actualizar este fic, ya llevaba olvidado casi dos meses. Gracias por todos sus reviews, enserio los agradezco. En fin, me tardaré en actualizar los fics pendientes, ya que en donde estudio el semestre es pesado, ojalá los actualice. Volviendo al asunto, espero que disfruten con esta situación que fue la única idea que se me ocurrió. En fin disfruten del cap.**

* * *

Muchos días han pasado desde que hablé con mi amigo cambiaformas; yo me encontraba bajando de mi casa, y me dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad para comprar mis alimentos. En medio del camino, me topé accidentalmernte con bestita mientras él iba de regreso a la torre…

—Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención…Espera un segundo…— Veo a mi mejor amigo y lo saludo… — ¡Chico Bestia!

—Cristian Logan, que milagro verte… — el chico estrecha su mano con la mia y nos saludamos…— Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

—Lo se, es que tuve un dia ocupado, no sabes lo mucho que tuve que pasar…

—No te preocupes.

—Bueno, no es que sea un aguafiestas, pero habías prometido a nuestros amigos contar una situación divertida que tuviste con Rae.

—Como no olvidarlo, si recuerdo. Veo que quieren saber como ella y yo nos divertimos.

—Exacto…

—Bien. Todo sucedió cuando fue un viernes…

* * *

**Flashback contado por Chico Bestia**

Era un viernes en la tarde en la ciudad. De nuevo, Robin y Starfire fueron a su cita, que ya se hacia costumbre. Tenía planeado ir con Cyborg a la feria a divertirnos con muchos juegos. Inclusive, compré unas tarjeras semirecargadas, que me daba acceso a todos los juegos que abía allí. Entonces, me acerqué hacia mi amigo metálico y le pregunte…

—Cyborg, ¿Estás listo?

— ¿Listo para qué? — Cyborg preguntaba confuso mientras limpiaba su T-Car.

—Amigo, me prometiste acompañarme a la feria a divertirnos como mejores amigos.

—Oh sí, lo prometí, pero no será posible.

— ¿Por qué? — yo preguntaba de sorpresa.

—Bueno, llevaré a Abeja a una cita. Lo lamento —

—Amigo, pero si lo prometiste.—

—Lo se hierbas manchas, pero no puedo ir. Pero mañana jugaremos PES—

—Está bien— Yo salgo resignado hacia el living.

Bueno, Cyborg no me acompañaría por su cita. Mu segunda opción, Starfire, estaba demasiada ocupada saliendo con Robin, lo cual me quedaba una última opción: Raven. Ella había vencido a Trigón muchos meses antes, por lo cual, mostraba sus emociones sin ningún problema, ni grietas o bombillos rotos.

Caminé muy nervioso hacia el cuarto de mi mejor amiga y cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía como si estuviera condenado a muerte. Sin embargo, trato de ser un valiente y toco la puerta, mostrando lo nervioso que siento.

La puerta abre y muestra a una bella Raven que a pesar que tiene su capucha puesta, sus ojos amatistas reflejan su belleza única. Yo nervioso trato de hablar…

— Hola…Raven…Yo…decía…que…tengo dos…tarjetas…y… quería que…tu..y yo…divertirnos…— Tenía la piel de gallina, pensaría que ella me mandaría a volar lejos del lugar, pero una respuesta inesperada, cambio todo…

—Sí iré.

—Oh, lo siento, por favor, perdóname por lo que dije y…— Me detengo en seco y le pregunto… — ¿Dijiste que sí?—

—Sí.

—O.K…Te espero…en el living…más tarde…

Mi corazón papito con fuerza, no podía creer que Raven iría a la feria conmigo. Estaba tan feliz, lleno de felicidad. Así que me cambie para irme a la feria como gente normal. Cuando estaba en el living, mis ojos quedaron atónitos cuando ella llevaba un camibuso violeta con cuello v, con unos pantalones negros y zapatos tennis también negros, dejando ver una figura muy femenina. Mientras yo llevaba un camibuso cuello v, pantalones rectos, ambos de color negro y zapatos tennis verdes, además de una chaqueta Blazer y una bufanda en el cuello. Así que nos dirigimos a mi automóvil nos dirigimos hacia la feria…

Al llegar a la feria, miré el ambiente, que era feliz y muy divertido. Cuando Raven salió, le agarré el brazo y entramos al parque. La primera atracción que íbamos a ir era al super shot. Nos subimos a la máquina, vi a Raven que estaba nerviosa, lo cual le hablé…

—Raven, si no quieres subir, podemos cambiar de atracción. No te preocupes— Trataba de hacerla bajar.

—Quiero divertirme Chico Bestia, por favor.

—Está bien

Estábamos sujetados a los agarradores especiales de seguridad, para evitar caernos. La máquina comenzó a subir. Raven y yo, al igual que los demás estábamos asustados. La altura era como un edificio de 20 pisos. Quedábamos en la punta de la altura y de repente, bajó a una velocidad tremenda. Yo sentía el vértigo, pero Raven solo gritaba de emoción, vaya que no tenía miedo. Frenó de una y mi corazón quería salirse, pues me dio un gran susto. Salí un poco mareado y quería vomitar. Sin embargo, escuché esa risa de Raven, algo que quise oír desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ella me agarró el brazo, corrimos y nos fuimos hacia la montaña rusa, Raven se estaba divirtiendo al igual que yo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estábamos my felices cuando el carrito de la montaña comenzó a correr. Nunca me perdía de los gritos y risas de ella, eras música para mis oídos. Luego, nos fuimos a la casa del terror, lo cual me asusté por las cosas de ultratumba que parecían reales, pero ella solo se reía, ya que eso no le asustaba.

Después de pasar por todas las atracciones, regresamos de nuevo a la Torre, Raven tenía un peluche de un leopardo verde que yo la gané, pero se lo di como muestra de mi amistad. Ella sonreía, y me sentí extraño cuando su mano entrelazó con la mía. Caminamos hacia nuestras habitaciones, dejé a Raven en la suya…

—Gracias Chico Bestia, me divertí mucho— A Raven le note que estaba sonrojada.

—No, gracias a ti por acompañarme. Sinceramente, fue divertido. — Respondo como buen amigo.

—Nos vemos mañana Chico Bestia— De sorpresa, Raven me da un beso en la mejilla y regresa a su habitación.

—Sí, hasta mañana…

Yo me quedé perplejo pero al mismo tiempo, feliz. Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla, eso significaba que me estaba enamorando de ella. Así que regresé a mi habitación y me dormí, pensando en la chica de mis sueños.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

—Vaya, no puedo creerlo, por fin Raven se divirtió. — yo hablé sorprendido.

—Lo ves Cristian, no me rendí al tratar de invitar a divertirse.

—Te envidio amigo, ojalá hiciera lo mismo, si tuviera novia. En fin, nos vemos. Tengo que comprar cosas para cocinar…— Y nos estrechamos la mano.

—Adiós amigo. — Y se aleja de mí.

* * *

**Bueno, eso sí que me dejo sorprendido. ¿Qué tal a ustedes? ¿Les pareció confuso o extraño? Un review me sirve como respuesta… Ojalá lo actualice lo antes posible. Nos vemos luego con la situación de confesiones… Paz a todos…**


	5. Capítulo 5: Situación de confesión

**Situación de confesiones:**

**Aquí les dejo esta situación. Si se sienten confundidos o si tienen dudas o inquietudes, háganmelo saber.**

**Lastimosamente, Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**

**Continuemos…**

* * *

Estaba de regreso a mi casa, han pasado otros días desde que hablé con Chico Bestia en el supermercado. Yo regresaba de estudiar, y en el camino me lo encontré un poco pensativo en una banca de esperar al bus. Yo sin duda me acerqué hacia él y lo saludé:

— Hey amigo, ¿Por qué muy pensativo? — Me siento al lado de bestita y le hablo.

— No te imaginas lo que acabé de decirle a Raven. No fue mi intención decirlo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Ni te imaginas lo que me ha pasado, eso fue hoy precisamente.

— ¿Puedes contarme lo que te sucedió?

— Bueno, sucedió en la tarde…

* * *

**Flashback contado por Chico Bestia:**

Yo me encontraba realizando mi arreglo a mi cuarto, estaba siendo ordenado, ya que me he dado cuenta que olía tan mal y decidí recrearlo. Eso era causa de mis síntomas de mi ansiedad, había estado actuando muy callado y sin hablar a nadie, ni siquiera Cyborg. Ellos se preguntaban el por qué tenía esa actitud, pero los ignoraba y seguía con mi vida normal. Volviendo a mi asunto, sin embargo, en medio de la basura me había encontrado con una pequeña carta que yo había escrito para Raven. Decidí abrirlo y lo leí detenidamente:

"_Querida Raven:_

_Solo quise decirte que en realidad eres la chica más hermosa que mis ojos han visto, no sé como pero me he enamorado de ti, quiero hacerte feliz, y si tú me amas, nuestras vidas van a mejorar, tal como siempre he soñado. Solo quiero preguntar si quieres ser mi novia, y si dices sí, prometo que siempre te amaré hasta el fin de nuestras vidas._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Chico Bestia."_

Me quedé sin habla, si más bien, esa carta lo había escrito como hace dos meses desde que ella había vencido a su padre. Sinceramente se veía muy bonita vestida de blanco y con su pelo largo, reflejando la pureza viva y al mismo tiempo su inimaginable belleza. La razón en que esa carta estaba tirada, era por que posiblemente ella me rechazaría, ya que éramos demasiados opuestos, y por esa razón la había desechado. De nuevo mi ansiedad y mi actitud nerviosa se hicieron presentes, tenía ganas de decirle a Raven lo mucho que la amo, por lo cual, decidí volver a reescribir esa carta, ya que por fin podía expresarme sin necesidad de ser rechazado o volado hacia el mar.

**Fin flashback…**

* * *

— Espera, ¿así que estabas enamorado de Raven? Pero si tú tratabas de negarlo. — Yo no creía lo que sucedía.

— Sé que trataba de negar mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero Cristian, ¿quién no podría fijarse a semejante hermosura de piel porcelana y su piedra chakra en su sien, convirtiendo en una angelical mujer? Además, estaba nervioso y ansioso.

— Bueno, siempre supuse que estabas enamorado, pero tratabas de ignorar mis palabras. En fin, ¿Qué pasó después?

—Tenía preparado la carta…

* * *

**Flashback contado por Chico Bestia****:**

La carta lo tenía preparado para dársela a Raven, estaba demasiado nervioso de escuchar su posible rechazo o mi posible condena de muerte, mis manos temblaban, y tenía una sensación de frio en mi cuerpo, pero como fui valiente, caminé hacia la habitación de la hechicera con muchas ansias de escuchar sus reacciones; Sin embargo, no todo salió del todo bien, ya que me había topado con Starfire que llevaba unos papeles de su escritura tamaraeana y se revolvieron junto a mi carta.

—Oh Starfire, lo siento, las levantaré — Nerviosamente recogí los papeles al azar y se las entregué a la chica alienígena, yo levanté mi supuesta "carta".

—Oh amigo Chico Bestia, estoy agradecida por su acto de levantar papeles.

— Bien, me tengo que ir. Adiós — Corrí lo más que pude hacia esa habitación, pero me había dado cuenta de que al voltear ese papel de mis manos, tenía las escrituras. Yo me asusté y traté de alcanzarla, pero Star ya había entrado a su cuarto.

Ahora estaba en un gran problema, no sabía cómo declararme ante Raven, estaba temblando como si tuviera un gran trauma de miedo, trataba de pensar en una manera de decirle cuanto la amaba, pero sin embargo, era tarde y peor. Ella estaba detrás de mí…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Chico Bestia? — Rayos, ver esos ojos de la hechicera me provocaba un poco de miedo y un cosquilleo en mi estómago. Tenía que alejarme de ella, no era el momento indicado.

— No nada, me iba a mi habitación a arreglar mi cuarto. Así que… Adiós — Traté de alejarme de ella, sin embargo, como era empática, sabía que estaba nervioso y me agarró con su aura oscura.

— ¿Estás bien? — y se acercó hacia mí, muy preocupada.

— Sí lo estoy… Me estás cortando la respiración — Trataba de zafarme de ella, pero era imposible.

— ¡Dime que te pasa, te he notado extraño! — Raven empezaba a enojarse.

— No… nada… Por favor…suéltame… —Mi respiración se estaba agotando, tenía que idear un gran plan.

— ¡No! hasta que me digas que te está pasando, no te dejaré salir.

Tenía que decirlo, no importaba lo que podía suceder, así que solté esas palabras:

— _¡Estoy… enamorado… de ti!_

Raven soltó el aura y esa fue la perfecta ocasión para escaparme de ella, corrí con un gran miedo, pues admití mis sentimientos en un oscuro momento. Antes de irme de la torre, vi que ella estaba un poco sonrojada y como mis orejitas eran muy audibles, lo había escuchado todo.

— Chico Bestia me ama, Chico Bestia me ama, pero no es posible.

Así que decidí dejar la torre en la noche, pues sentí el rechazo de ella, diciendo que era imposible nuestro amor. Así que caminé muy adolorido y llegué hasta la banca del bus.

* * *

**Fin flashback**

— Y así es como estoy ahora.

—Amigo, no sé cómo decirlo, pero tengo por seguro de que ella te ama. Lo que confesaste fue realmente valiente.

— ¿Lo crees?

— Sí, lo creo. Sabes, espero que en los próximos días confiesen que se amen, solo que en su debido momento. Por ahora, solo tienes que relajarte y olvidar que eso pasó.

— Bueno, ojalá ella comprenda que la amo.

— ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

—No, me quedaré aquí. Ve si quieres.

— Bueno.

Dejo solo a Chico Besita mientras yo camino con una sensación de tristeza, ya que en esos momentos Raven odia a mi amigo por decir simplemente que lo ama.

* * *

**No sé cómo pasó eso, pero enserio eso duele. Ojalá Chico Bestia confiese que ame a Raven, para así poder vencer su miedo. ¿Qué opinan acerca de su difícil confesión? Espero reviews de respuesta y perdónenme si traté a los personajes muy OoC. Los veré pronto con la siguiente situación…**


	6. Capítulo 6: Situación extravagante

**Situación extravagante:**

**Aquí está el cap. Espero que lo disfruten. No soy dueño de los Teen Titans.**

**Sigamos…**

* * *

Una mañana caliente en el parque, yo me encontraba actualizando fics sin que mi amigo, Chico Bestia supiera de eso. Además de eso, comía un helado para bajar un poco a esa sed hambrienta, y estar más activo con mis asuntos…

No había notado la presencia de mi compañero, cuando de repente toca mi hombro…

— ¡Aaaaahh! — Me detuve para respirar un rato, cerré con sorpresa mi portátil y miré a mi amigo verde sonriente. — ¡Hey, que susto me has dado!

— Oh, lo siento Cristian. Es que no pude contenerme hacerte una broma. — Este se ríe de mi susto, lo cual lentamente comienzo a reír.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué tan sonriente?

— Sabes, en realidad me ha gustado hacer algo extraño.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Se trata del cambio de personalidades!

— Enserio, ¿De qué se trata? Y ¡¿Hiciste con quién?! — Aprovecho y agarro un helado y le pregunto. ¿Quieres helado de lulo?

— Gracias. — Y mi amigo se come la paleta. — Sabes, Raven y yo nos divertimos un poco.

— ¿Cómo y cuándo? Cuenta todo, la verdad ando aturdido.

— Verás, todo comenzó cuando…

* * *

**Flashback**

Yo me encontraba realizando mis labores de limpieza de mi habitación. Tenía una gran costumbre de hacer eso. Reduje drásticamente mis adicciones a los juegos, y me dediqué ha hacer ejercicios y jugar al aire libre. Iba a traer mi escoba, pero me topo con la chica empática…

— Oh, lo siento. Perdón por interrumpir tu lectura. — Yo dije tratando de alejarme.

— ¿Por qué actúas así? Ni siquiera te he golpeado. — Raven me pregunta algo sorprendida.

— Es que no quiero ser tu estorbo. Sé que por tus emociones no puedes hacer nada, por eso trato de alejarme.

— No es por eso, la verdad soy tranquila.

— En realidad es difícil. Sé que por el simple hecho de gritar, el mundo se cae abajo. — Lo dije de forma amistosa, sin embargo, no sé cómo, Raven se enojó.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues tu trabajo de bromista es tan fácil, incluso yo puedo hacer eso.

— No puedes. Era el único y capaz de hacer buenas bromas. ¡No soy como tú, que siempre se dedica a tomar su té y medita todos los días! — Ahora, me enojé un poco.

— Pues no pierdo mi tiempo haciendo bromas y chistes tontos, como tú — Ella lo dice de la misma manera.

— A veces quisiera cambiar de costumbres, para ver que se siente ser alguien.

— Si tanto quieres saber, ¿por qué no hacemos por 24 horas?

— ¿Es una apuesta?

— Sé que es extraño, pero sí.

— ¿Y que hace el que gana y pierde?

— El que gana, hará lo que quiera con el perdedor. ¿Aceptas esto? — Y Raven estrecha la mano, para mandar un saludo.

— Lo acepto. — Le respondo de la misma manera. — Vas a caer.

— Lo dudo.

Así que Raven y yo decidimos cambiarnos de costumbres. Yo tomé la capa azul y su libro, y me lo puse, fingiendo ser Raven. Mientras ella, se puso la bufanda y mis gafas que venían con mi ciclomotor, y fingió ser yo. La apuesta había comenzado.

Al principio, sentí el aroma de lavanda en la capa de Raven, y para ser verdad, me daba flojera leer cada frase de su libro azarahtiano, pero tenía que ganar la apuesta. Así que me puse en posición de loto y me puse a meditar.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

— Amigo, ¿estabas meditando? Eso no lo esperaba. — Yo me quedaba muy dudoso con ese asunto.

— No te me adelantes, vamos despacio.

— Bueno, pero ¡Come tu helado que se derrite! — Le insistí en que comiera el helado. Él con alegría se lo come.

— O.k. Yo empezaba…

* * *

**Flashback**

Yo empezaba a meditar. Al inicio, tenía que cantar el hechizo tradicional de ella, fue difícil pero luego empecé a entonar…

— Azarath Metreon Zinthos… Azarath Metreon Zinthos… — y seguí mi cántico de una forma discreta. Pero algunas cosas no concordaban. Reflexioné sobre esto y mantenerte todo el día meditando para controlar tus poderes, leyendo y practicando hechizos y siendo monótono a la sociedad, significaba que el trabajo de ser Raven era más que difícil, la verdad me había dado cuenta que era demasiado duro e estricto.

Así que decido suspender eso, encamino a la sala y veo a Raven, tratando de imitarme como soy. Así que me acerco a ella y le digo.

— No puedo ser tú Raven. La verdad no puedo.

— ¿Qué dices?

— No puedo ser tú. Lo admito, ser tú es más que complicado. Ahora entiendo todo, la verdad es muy imposible serlo y así, confirmo que pierdo mi apuesta contigo. Tú ganas, puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

— Chico Bestia. — Mi compañera de equipo se detiene y dice. — También es difícil ser tú, es que hacer bromas de esa clase, es complicado, y me cuesta hacerlo. Sé que lo tenía fácil, pero para mí, es algo nuevo y raro. Soy yo la que debo perder tu apuesta, hazme lo que quieras.

— Bueno, no esperé eso. Sabes, es difícil ser personas diferentes, la verdad ¿Por qué no hacemos tregua y olvidamos esto?

— Bien, de acuerdo.

En vez de estrecharnos las manos, nos abrazamos calidosamente, si, somos diferentes y hacemos muchas cosas, pero eso no cambia el hecho de ser grandes amigos.

**Fin flashback.**

* * *

— Eso es genial amigo, si, cada persona tiene su lado diferente. Aunque admito que te divertiste siendo Raven por un momento. — Yo lo dije sorprendido.

— Gracias Cristian, fue divertido. Pero ojalá no vuelva a hacerlo.

— Te creo… — lo digo sarcásticamente. — ¿Vamos a jugar PES en mi casa?

— ¡Claro!

Nosotros salimos corriendo y nos divertimos el resto del día.

* * *

**Bueno, pues espero que hayan gustado este capítulo. Espero reviews o sugerencias y nos vemos en la próxima situación…**


	7. Capítulo 7: Situación grosera

_**Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad. Son de sus legales autores.**_

_Contando anécdotas _

_Por:CristianLoganBj11_

_Capítulo 7: Una situación grosera._

* * *

Había pasado un larguito tiempo desde la última vez que charlé con Chico Bestia. Caminando en un atardecer de Jump City me encontré al muchacho muy confuso y tratando de ser tan silencioso. Me acerco hacia él.

— ¿loco? Y ¿que haces sólo por acá?

— que hay Cristian. Bueno, yo ando aquí un poco confuso desde que sucedió un incidente con Raven.

— ¿Como así? ¿Le hiciste daño? — yo le pregunto por curiosidad.

— ¿yo hacerle daño a Raven? Pero si fue al revés. No fue con golpes, sino con insultos. — y tapa su rostro con sus manos mientras se agacha más, para intentar no llorar.

— Espera un tantico. A ver, ¿que pasó?

— mira, yo me encontraba...

**Flashback contado por Chico Bestia:**

Yo me encontraba en la sala y compré un nuevo X-box one, la gamestation la perdí en una boba apuesta que hice con Cyborg. Como estaba de promoción, vino consigo unos juegos como PES, Need For Speed, etc, etc. Estaba emocionado de probarlo, listo para mi épica aventura allí.

Los demás llegaron a la sala con las mismas caras y acciones de siempre. Cyborg se acercó a mi y cuando vio mi nuevo X-Box...

— Bestita, ¿Como rayos conseguiste esos videojuegos? ¿Y esa consola?

— Son secretos de BB, amigo. Tengo contactos para que me den esto. Simplemente soy un genio en este asunto. — Le respondí.

— de todos modos... ¿Quieres apostar jugando Mega Monls conmigo en otra apuesta?

— Ni creas que voy a apostar mi consola jugando conmigo. ¡Me hiciste trampa!

— ¡Ay vamos! Sólo por esta vez.

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no!

Y así fue como otra nueva discusión salió a la luz. Todo normal hasta ese momento. Una silenciosa Raven paseó por el living, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el té. A mi me importaba ni un pepino de los demas, no podía esperar a jugar fú se fue a comer otra de sus hamburguesas de carne... ¡Cómo odio que coma cosas animales que ho puedo transformar! Bueno, eso era lo de menos y me puse a jugar.

Había notado que Raven me observaba de una manera extraña. Raramente se sentó al lado mío y miraba la pantalla del juego. Estaba confuso, ¿Que hacia Raven aquí? Sin pensarlo, le pregunté amablemente si quería jugar conmigo.

— Hey, Rae.

— Raven, para ti. — la chica hermosa me responde con sutileza.

— oh, ok. Hey Rae...ven. Me preguntaba si querías jugar conmigo a este videojuego.

— no. — diablos, la respuesta fría de ella atacó de nuevo.

— muchas veces dices no cuando te sugiero algo. La pregunta es ¿por qué?

— No es de mi tipo.

— ¡Hey! Dame al menos una razón para que me digas estas cosas... ¿Que he hecho yo?

— Simplemente apenas me agradas.

Y asi comenzaría lo que seria una batalla campal.

— ¿Ha si? Por si no lo has notado, ¡Eres la aburrida del grupo!

— ¿Si? Pues tu eres un idiota sin sentido.

— amigos, ¿por que no reconfortamos esta unión? — Starfire trataba de convencerlos muy asustada.

— No somos amigos, Star. ¡Él ni siquiera sabe reconocer si estupidez! — A Raven le amenazaba su demonio interno Rage y algunas cosas explotaban.

— ¡No soy estupido! Yo lo único que quería hacer era pasar tiempo contigo por que eres mo miga. ¡¿No entiendo por que sigues diciéndome esas cosas?!

— Simplemente no puedo tolerarte. Iré a meditar. — Raven se iba a algún lugar donde desestresarse. Pero Chico Bestia la detiene.

— ¿Que diablos pasa contigo?

— ¡No me Importa! — ella grita tan fuerte que explora algunos electrodomésticos incluyendo el nuevo X-Box One.

— ¡Nooooooo! !mi X-Box! — yo me acerco a lo que quedaba de mi preciada consola y lo abraza. Murmuré a si mismo. — malvada bruja.

Me había dado cuenta que Raven no pasó desapercibida de esa frase, sus cuatro ojos rojos se formaron y lo que venía a continuación, era algo terrible.

— ¡Y TÚ UN PEDAZO DE MIERDA INMADURA! CRECE DE UNA VEZ, ESTÚPIDO E ZOPENCO HIJO DE LA GRAN... — Raven se detuvo al decirme la última palabra, me había dicho el peor insulto desde Nicholás Galtry. — Chico Bestia, yo.

— Oh, está bien, Raven. — Sonreí forzadamente como si tratara de no importarme. Simplemente sentí como si mi mundo cayera a pedazos. — fue un accidente pero yo soy una tremenda mierda para ti.

Me fui corriendo a un paraje desconocido, los titanes trataron de detenerme pero quería irme solo a desahogarme mejor. Simplemente no toleré de esa grosería.

**Fin Flashback. POV de Cristian:**

— oh diablos, pensé que eras tu el que daría insultos fuertes a ella. Nunca pensé que fueran las cosas al revés.— yo estaba impactado cuando escuché la parte final del relato.

— No se que tiene conmigo. Lo que quiere es verme desaparecer de este mundo.

— hablando del rey de Roma... Creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo.— ambos volteamos para ver a Raven parada en medio con un rostro de tristeza. — Sé que hay solución, habla con ella para que esto pase. ¿Entiendes? — yo le sugería.

Mi amigo suspira de decepción, pero no podía dejar a Raven con las dudas. Se levantó del banco y encaminó hacia ella. Yo tenía esperanza en que se reencontrarían con su amistad.

* * *

**Ya era hora de que ese fic fuera actualizado. Vaya, este cap me costo mucho retratando de enfocar las piezas, como si fuera un rompecabezas. En fin, gracias por leer y si exageré en esto, un review de aviso es interesante. Gracias por leer, el próximo cap veremos la continuación del encuentro de Rae y Bestita; y aprovecho para desear a todos, más a MrRayney, Aurora de Logan (la cual admiro demasiado por su literatura), y a Sonye-San, al igual que con todos los que me acompañaron, un 2016 lleno de éxitos y suerte. Gracias por apoyarme en este año y espero seguir contando con ustedes por mucho tiempo más. Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto. **

**CristianLoganBj11... Fuera.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Situación delicada

_**Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad. Son de sus respectivos dueños legales.**_

_Contando anécdotas._

_Por: Cristian Reynolds Logan_

_Capítulo 8: Situación delicada_

* * *

_**POV de Cristian**_

Yo me encontraba en una situación confusa. Algo no andaría bien. Después de aquella discusión que Chico Bestia me contó, pues iba a ser testigo de una situación demasiada delicada que involucraba el y Raven. Ella estaba esperando ante el joven. Yo estaba atento a eso.

* * *

_**POV de Chico Bestia:**_

Me encaminé hasta donde se encontraba la chica totalmente preocupada y nostálgica, la situación anterior estuvo demasiado complicado para mi. Después de lo que me dijo, no sabía como afrontarlo. ¿Acaso ella me odia por lo que soy? Pues parece que si. Bueno, estoy listo para que pueda ver lo que sucederá después. Es hora de dejar el chico estúpido a un lado y sacar a mi verdadero yo. Ella comienza a hablar.

— ¿Garfield? Lo que te dije en ese entonces, lo lamento. Mi demonio interno se salió de control. — a pesar de que es empática, ni sabe de lo que yo me siento. Cristian me observa con contundencia.

— lo lamentas... ¡¿Lo lamentas?!— estaba demasiado estresado como para enojarme pero de todos modos lo hacía. — Esa no eres tú. Tu siempre me dices cosas que me afectan, tú siempre sacas tu maldad y lo lanzas contra mi. ¡Tú simplemente no me soportas!

— Garfield, no...

— Por favor, no me digas Garfield. — esto era delicado para mi. No estaba de humor.

— bueno. Chico Bestia, yo te diría cosas muy obvias y se que me conocias muy bien, como todos los días. Pero nunca te diría cosas muy hirientes contra ti.— ella tenía ganas de llorar por que lo note en sus ojos amatistas. Pero tenía que decir la cruda verdad.

— pero lo has dicho. Lo dijiste y me dolió. Pero tienes razón, soy una mierda hecha y derecha.

— Chico Bestia, me salí de control. Por favor disculpa por decirte eso. No fue mi intención...

— Eso no fue como hace ratos. Tenías ganas de liberar esas palabras, y los desechó contra mí. Vaya forma de hacerlo, simplemente te dejaré de molestar y aquella discusión jamás pasó. Sobre nuestra amistad, hay que dejarlo en veremos.

— Chico Bestia, por...— Raven estaba alterada, pero tenía que ser firme en mis desiciones. Así que la interrumpí y le dije.

— Esto es muy delicado para nosotros, tenemos que tomar un tiempo. Lo siento — con el dolor del alma, me alejo de Raven y me dirijo hacia mi amigo, Cristian. Necesitaba compañía.

_**Fin de POV de Garfield **_

* * *

_** POV de Cristian:**_

He estado viendo la conversación de ellos, algo me decía que no iba a terminar bien. Mi amigo se acerca hacia mi, un poco dolido.

— ¿Y bien? — le dije mientras él se sienta al lado.

— le dije lo que tenía que declarar. Creo que se lo tomó bien.— vi que él tenía ganas de llorar, así que le sugerí algo para distraernos. Aunque yo en realidad tenía que ayudar a ambos.

— wow. ¿Y qué harás ahora?

— Sólo vámonos a jugar fútbol. ¿Te suena?— realmente Gar quería olvidarse de eso. Yo asentí, pero me sentí muy mal sobre esa situación y caminamos.

Ambos nos fuimos del parque, pero vi que Raven se encontraba aún parada, lo que me sorprende es que andaba con un rostro triste. Sabía que tenía que reconciliar su amistad. Entonces, algo se me ocurre para que se solucione.

— Ve adelante. Yo iré por los refrescos.

— Está bien..— él camina hacia la cancha con el balón, mientras yo me dirijo donde Raven en vez de la tienda. Necesitaba compañía y yo tenía que hacerlo.

Estaba de frente con Raven, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme. Yo estaba confuso, no esperaba esto y era la primera vez que interactuara con ella. Además de que ella me conocía. Me percaté de que había grietas leves y algunos árboles rotos, simplemente la reconfortaba como muestra de apoyo.

— No sé cómo... No fue mi intención... Yo... — estaba llorando, sentí algo mojado en mi bufanda puesta.

— Shhh... Oye, se que no te conozco, pero entiendo que te encuentras en una situación difícil.

— ¿Cómo puedo disculparme con Chico Bestia?— ella me ve, aún col lágrimas en su rostro mientras trata de calmarse un poco. Sólo dije lo que tenía que recomendar.

— oye, tienes que ser sincera, tratar de prestar su atención. Dejar de un lado tu personalidad y ser tu verdadero yo; Sabemos que él se siente herido tras esa frase, pero en realidad necesita una verdadera compañía con quien lidiar.

— ¿Enserio?

— ni yo puedo lidiar con esto, es difícil tratar de cambiarlo. Muchas personas cometemos errores por cosas como esta, pero tarde o temprano se disculpan por que no pueden tolerarlo. Es parte de nuestras vidas Raven. — Yo sonrió y la veo muy confortada. — ve con él, te necesita en estos momentos.

Ella simplemente asiente y camina con calma. Yo voy a una tienda a comprar refrescos. Tenía una esperanza de que todo se arreglaría.

_**Fin POV.**_

* * *

_**vuelta al relato normal:**_

El chico cambiaformas estaba llorando en un rincón de aquella cancha, acurrucado contra las paredes de las graderías, desahogándose de su gran problema.

Raven estaba del otro lado, viendo la delicada situación de su mejor amigo. Ella voló lentamente hacia el joven. Puso su mano en la espalda, él se voltea a verla con lágrimas, y la abraza con fuerza, tratando de no llorar. Raven simplemente lo envuelve apoyando en esos momentos y llora con fuerza, sintiendo un gran alivio.

— Lo siento, Gar. Lo siento por decirte esas cosas. Lo siento por tratarte muy terrible. — pero no se esperaría una respuesta contundente.

— Disculpas... Aceptadas...

Ella estaba llorando, pero sintió alivio cuando dijo eso. Su corazón de piedra se ablandaba con cada paso. Su amistad con su valioso amigo se estaba recomponiendo.

* * *

_**POV de Cristian:**_

Yo iba llevando refrescos a mis amigos, pero me quedo sin habla cuando veo a Raven abrazando a Chico Bestia. Un momento, ¿Chico Bestia estaba envuelto con Raven? Sonreí por que la amistad entre ellos se reestructuraba, algo que siempre quise. No quería verlos separados por que tenían mucho en común a pesar de que fueran opuestos. Así que deje de un lado los refrescos y jugué con el balón que se encontraba cerca de los refrescos de vuelta a mi casa cuando iba a anochecer. No querían interrupciones, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, se solucionaría los problemas.

_**Fin POV**_.

* * *

**Bueno, no soy muy bueno en esa situación pero lo intenté. Ok? Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta lectura. Me disculpan si me excedí del OoC de los personajes. Nos vemos en una próxima actualización. Saludos.**

**Cristian Reynolds Logan. **

**Ps: por si preguntan por el nuevo nombre, es porque… bueno, me gusta Imagine Dragons y Bueno, el vocalista se llama Dan Reynolds ¿y qué? Sólo quise presumir con el apellido como parte de mi identidad… No lo piensen mal... xD **


	9. Capítulo 9: Situación celosa

_**Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad. Son de sus respectivos dueños legales.**_

_Contando anécdotas._

_Por: Cristian Reynolds Logan_

_Capítulo 9: Situación celosa_

* * *

_**POV de Cristian:**_

Han pasado cerca de seis meses desde la última vez que Chico Bestia me habló; durante ese período, decidió no hacer cualquier actividad relacionada con nuestros asuntos, por que por ahora no quería saber del tema. Lo único que supe, según Starfire, me comentó que con Raven recompusieron su amistad como si nada y eran buenos amigos, incluso los demás ni siquiera han dicho nada al respecto, que todo estaba tranquilo y sin problema; hasta ahí, todo normal.

De la nada, lo veo corriendo de terror, con una tonta sonrisa, se acerca donde yo me encuentro, y me dice:

— Celos, celos everywhere. — se sienta al lado mío y se imagina cosas, pero se asusta. Yo en cambio parecía que me hicieran amnesia.

— amigo, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver los celos con que vengas de esa manera?— yo tenía una mirada extraña.

— Pensé que a nadie le importaba sobre mis relaciones... ¡Qué confuso me siento!— con sus manos se agarra su Pelo en señal de decepción.

— Un minutito. Quien está celoso, ¿tú o Raven?

— Al principio fui yo, pero de hecho es ella. ¿Te das cuenta que tiene esa emoción que puede ser peor que Rage?

— pensé que conocías a todas las emociones.

— ¡pero de Celosa no! Ahora estoy esperando a que me dé una paliza. Me busca en todas partes...

— ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó para que seas presa de "Raven"?

— ok, todo empezó la semana pasada...

* * *

_**Flashback contado por Chico Bestia:**_

Había conocido a una nueva amiga que simplemente era idéntica a este chico en muchas cosas, amaba los videojuegos, comía tofu, le gustaba mis chistes. En fin, lo que yo necesitaba para ser la pareja ideal. Como bien sabes, no tengo mucha suerte consiguiendo a alguien con quien pasar el rato, pues supuse que jamás la hallaría. Pero esto no comienza así. De hecho...

* * *

_**Fin Flashback... Lectura normal:**_

— amigo, estabas deprimido. ¿No se supone que aún estabas en problemas con Raven?— yo trataba de encajar en el punto. — es decir, ¿no que aún no la perdonarías?

— Eso hice, ya nos perdonamos y somos amigos. Pero bueno, en ese entonces dije una estupidez sobre que no era capaz de conseguir a alguien lo cual volvió a romper esa amistad. Era muy complicado, y cuando todo iba a la normalidad, ella había sido tanteada en una cita con el visitante Aqualad; inesperadamente aceptó porque quería desestresarse de mí, causa de mis continuas molestias. además, la note que estaba sonriéndome en mi cara, como si se vengara de algo que yo hice o algo así. Lamentablemente todos sabemos que Aqualad es "guapo" comparándome. — el chico hace énfasis en la palabra guapo.. — en fin, ese chico pez se ganó la atención de todos, e incluso me relegaron en una de las misiones. Admito que tenía celos por Raven porque aún ella me gusta. Pero quería salir de mis fracasos amorosos cuanto antes.

— ¿Raven aún anda con Aqualad? — le pregunté mientas tomaba una cerveza Heineken.

— De hecho, rápidamente se hicieron novios durante tres meses, pero se separaron por condiciones de gustos hace una semana. Aun así, cuando intente pedirle disculpas por lo grosero que fui, me dijo que no quería hablar con nadie y que me busque a otra con quien chantajear y eso es lo que hice a partir de la semana pasada.

— ¿Y qué pasó después?

— ok, justamente allí...

* * *

_**Flashback contado por Chico Bestia:**_

— vaya, Raven aún no sale de su habitación. Al menos volvió a la normalidad, ¿no? — Cyborg comía una hamburguesa mientras estábamos en una tienda de videojuegos.

— si con eso quieres decir que ya no quiere ni tiene nada con el chico pez, esta bien. — le dije con una preocupación. — Pero cada vez que hablo con ella, me amenaza con que me aleje. Me gritó diciendo que no quería hablar con nadie en estos momentos, que me vaya a buscar con quien pasar el rato.

— y bueno, eso estás haciendo, ¿no?

De pronto, una chica rubia de origen ucraniana se acerca a nosotros y nos dice con su acento

— ¡yia! ¡Son dos de los miembros de los Jóvenes Titanes! ¿Me dan un autógrafo?

Por supuesto que ambos hicimos nuestras firmas, típico de nosotros. Ella se devuelve con alegría a donde se encontraba con sus amigos.

— Uuuuyy, creo que Cupido te flechó. — Cyborg me abraza como loco, ya que siempre se enrolaba en esos asuntos.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco?! Sé que es linda, ¡pero tengo otros gustos!

— Amigo, te ve con ojos coquetos— Ambos nos volteamos y vemos que la europea nos saluda, pero Cy tiene razón cuando me ve con ojos que me invitan a verla bien. —. Si yo fuera tu, iría tras ella. Asi tendrías novia.

Aprovechando que necesitaba salir de mi pasado, entonces dije:

— ¿ok? Creo que el chico guapo del grupo tiene cosas por hacer.

Me encaminé hacia la chica, donde nos conocimos. Se decía llamarse Larissa, tenía 19 años y era de Lviv, Ucrania. Era más alta que yo, pero no me importaba. El punto es que ¡Le gustaba a una chica! ¡Y de Europa! Sólo sé que pasamos fenomenal el resto del día, Cyborg se devolvió a la torre; en cuanto a mí y la chica, disfrutamos de alguna feria de la ciudad y por primera vez, sentía que el amor a primera vista volvía a florecer. Ella sentía lo mismo.

Al día siguiente, me levante temprano para irme a mi segunda cita con Larissa, estaba casual, no me importaba si me iba con uniforme, de todos modos a ella le gustaba. Inesperadamente Raven salía a preparar su té, cosa obvia. Pero se percata de mi olor de perfume.

— ¿Así que vas a ir a algún lado? — Ella me ve de una forma seria. Oh oh, problemas.

— Sí. De hecho, necesito un tiempo a solas. Tal como tú querías. ¿No crees que merezco un poco de privacidad? Salimos beneficiados los dos.

— está bien. ¿Dónde estarás?

— ¿Pa qué quieres saber eso? Jaja saludos. — esa frase me dejó muy raro. ¿Lo había sacado de internet?. Maldito Facebook.

— ¿Ok? Quiero detalles, no quiero que me dejes con dudas.

— Ups, voy tarde. ¡Nos vemos! Suerte con tu Aqualad — y doy mi escapada hacia mi cita con Larissa. Había escuchado que ellos ya no eran pareja y me reí malvadamente.

La tarde era soleada, así que después de encontrarnos, llevé a Larissa al parque de la ciudad. Comimos helado, jugamos un rato, me convertí en un perro para que jugáramos al frisbie, me llevó a una sala de videojuegos a divertirnos como locos. En fin, ¡era perfecto!

Llegó la noche y nos encontramos en una cafetería virtual, estábamos diciendo tonterías hasta que ambos soltamos la sopa. Admitimos que nos gustamos y bueno, ya saben lo que sucedió después. Nos besamos como si nada.

La dejé en su casa y caminé soñadoramente. Estaba supuestamente enamorado de Larissa. Pero algo no encajaba. Raven. La chica de cabellos violetas que me volvía loco. ¿Por que pensé en ella? Ya tengo novia. ¿No era Obvio?

Llegué a la Torre a mi rutina de descanso. Mis instintos animales estaban exhaustos, y necesitaba dormir para que siguiera con mi nueva. Rutina. De sorpresa, veo a Raven preocupada y enojada a la vez con su taza de té. Ok, esto estaba raro.

— ¡¿Dónde estuviste todo este día?! — vi que sus ojos estaban duplicados y de color rojo. Momento, ¿Desde cuándo estaba enojada? Y ,¿por qué tan quieta? Tuve que decir la verdad, aunque demasiado asustado.

— Bueno... Querías privacidad ¿cierto? Y no querías hablar con nadie. Así que decidí irme algún lado.

— Chico Bestia, sabes que ella puede ser una amenaza para los titanes ¿verdad? — un momento ... ¿Me descubrió sobre Larissa? ¡Ese Cyborg me las va a pagar!

— Hey... ¡¿Por qué me espías?! ¡Yo no hice lo mismo entre tú y el chico pez!

— No me salgas del tema. No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ella. Es una amenaza para todos. ¿Ya viste con Terra?

— yo no dije nada con respecto entre Aqualad y tú. De hecho, me aleje de ustedes. Cuando consigo novia, me advierten sobre una supuesta amenaza por ser marioneta de Slade. ¡¿No puedo ser feliz?!

— ¡No vuelvas a ver a ella o yo lo haré! — Con los ojos rojos, se alejó rápido del lugar. Ahora tenía que ahogarme la cabeza. Ese comportamiento de Raven no era normal. Así que me dormí y lo primero que pensé era que yo era libre de hacer lo que se me dé la gana, iba a mi cita.

El nuevo día, estaba de nuevo listo para pasar otro día con Larissa, y nadie me iba a impedir en mi cita. Bueno, en la mañana hubo un incidente con Plasmus, pero fue fácil combatir. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, aunque percaté de que Raven me seguía pero la ignoraba; llegue a mi destino, pero la vi que tenía una maleta de viaje. Espera... ¡Maleta de viaje!

— Hey... ¿Vamos a un lado aventurero?— la pregunto nerviosamente.

— de hecho, me voy de aquí, Gar.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Estaba sin habla. Apenas éramos novios dos días. ¿Y se iba? — pero... ¿A dónde?

— a Kyiv. Tengo que regresar a Kyiv. — estaba ahora destrozado. ¡¿Por qué las cosas malas me pasan a mi?! Pero venía lo peor. — Creo que debemos terminar. Por el bien de ambos.

— ¡deja en paz a Chico Bestia! — Raven la iba a atacar, pero intervine antes de causar caos.

— ¡Espera! ¡Ya se iba! ¡Rompimos!

La chica oscura detiene su ataque y me ve con una seriedad tremenda. Cambia su estado y dice.

— lo lamento Chico Bestia. Yo...

Se detuvo por que Larissa tuvo que huir y coger el avión que se dirigía a la capital de Ucrania.

— Larissa... Espero que te vaya bien. — asentí y comencé a caminar de regreso a la torre. Raven iba a desaparecer, pero la detuve.

— de aquí no te vas. ¿Estabas celosa, no? Sabía que no te aguantabas sobre mi y Larissa, ¿no? — Me acerco un poco hacia la chica. Pero ella me agarra el cuello.

— ¡Tú eres mío y de nadie más! — Esa no era Raven. Al no ser que...

— un momento... ,¿Eres una emoción?

— Sí. Soy Celosa. Sabes que yo estuve vigilándote para que estuvieras sólo, pero como ahora lo estás, no tienes escapatoria.. — la emoción que controlaba a Raven se reía, aunque supuse que mi chica también era cómplice de esto.. — Tu ni aguantabas cuando Raven estuvo con Aqualad. ¿No?

— ¿qué? ¡No! ¡No estoy celoso! ¡Yo no estuve investigado en tu diario sobre tu secreto de que te gusto, además de que te surgió una emoción llamada celosa, si es lo que estabas pensando! — Ahí la embarre. Lo que hice es correr antes de que esa emoción que controlaba a Raven me gritara.

— ¡Chico Bestia!

Hui hasta llegar lejos, donde me encuentro ahora.

* * *

_**Fin flashback. POV de Cristian:**_

— ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! ¡¿Espiaste el diario de Raven a escondidas?! — Yo me quedé en shock.

— tenía que saber por qué se comportaba así. Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan cruel por culpa de Celosa. ¡Esa emoción me da miedo!

— Hablando de miedos... Mira quien está aquí. — ambos vimos a un Raven amenazante y nos quedamos en blanco tras ver a la chica súper enojada.

— Creo que me voy. ¡Adiós! — Mi amigo se va huyendo como el viento. Raven lanzaba sus poderes en contra de éste y yo hui a mi casa demasiado asustado. Aunque me reí un poco al saber que ella era celosa.

_**Fin POV**_

* * *

**Bueno, iba a subir el cap el 6 de enero, pero no pude hacerlo por que tuve que participar en las fiestas de mi ciudad siendo parte del desfile. Ok? Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta lectura, quizás sea el más largo del fic. Si se preguntan por la palabra "Kyiv", Significa Kiev en inglés; es la capital de Ucrania. Me disculpan si me excedí del OoC de los personajes. Nos vemos en una próxima actualización. Saludos.**

**Cristian Reynolds Logan. **

**Ps: por si aún se preguntan por el nuevo nombre, es porque bueno, me gusta Imagine Dragons ¿y qué? Sólo quise presumir ok no.. xD **

**Ya, saludos y paz...^^**


	10. Capítulo 10: Situación de Ex-Compañeros

Situación de excompañeros

_**No tengo algún derecho sobre los Teen Titans. Sólo son dueños DC Comics y Warner Bros, además de Cartoon Network.**_

_Contando anécdotas._

_Por:Cristian Reynolds Logan._

_Capítulo 10: Situación de Ex-compañeros._

* * *

**POV de Cristian, 15:45hs:**

No sé por razón alguna, Chico Bestia me había invitado a quedarme un rato en la Torre T. Era mi primera vez que yo visitaba aquel èpico lugar. Mi compañero me mostró toda la torre y todo, me refiero a la sala de entrenamiento, el living, la cocina que por cierto al ver dentro de la nevera, habí mucha carne en proceso de refrigeración. Yo estaba traumado y me supuse que Cyborg era como un carnicero.

Ok, estoy aquí justo en la limpia habitación de Chico Bestia, èl no esta. Veía la intemperie de la vista del horizonte de la ciudad. Al ver al lado lateral, me qued谷 un poco sofocado tras ver en uno de los portarretratos algo totalmente anormal: Chico Bestia junto a ¡¿Raven?! Y ¡¿abrazados?! Agarré la foto y vi con mucha atención la imagen, era diferente, ambos llevaban una larga toga azul, encima de sus cabezas llevaban los llamados "birretes" y en las levantadas manos derecha de Chico Bestia y izquierda de Raven, sostenían algunas diplomas. Estaba algo resentido. Me pregunto ¿Acaso los Titanes estudiaron en sus tiempos de heroe? Me tragó el susto cuando senti una mano en mi hombro, soltando la fotografía y por "cuestiones de naturaleza", agarré justo a tiempo antes de romper el vidrio. Solté un gran grito:

— ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! — tragué sofocantemenre el aire y voltee temerosamenteara ver justamente a Chico Bestia que había regresado de algún entrenamiento.

— ¿y eso? ¿Ese aaahh? — el susodicho se ríe de la picardía.

— pues pensé que eras Robin o Raven. ¿Tu que crees? — por un momento recordé la foto que sostenía, así que pregunté. — hablando de Raven, ¿que haces tu abrazado con ella en esa foto? ¿Acaso estudiaron?

— Amigo, en primer lugar fue un abrazo de obligación. Y en segunda, no estudiamos. De hecho es un " curso de conducta" Créditos a Robin.

— ¿por qué? — puse mis dedos en mi mentón y me puse a reflexionar.

— de hecho, fue hace seis meses. Todo comenzó cuando...

* * *

**Flashback contado por Chico Bestia, seis meses antes:**

Una tarde, llegamos de una lucha ante unos rivales menores como la Colmena sin su líder Jinx que se encontraba siendo titán honoraria junto a Kid Flash. Todo estaba normal, y yo seguí con mi tradicional sección de "conseguir la sonrisa de Raven"; me acerco hacia ella y le digo:

— hey, tengo una manera de hacerte alegrar el día y es...

— por favor, no empieces. — Raven estaba demasiada ocupada leyendo uno de sus muchos libros de Azarath.

— Vamos, se en tus bellos ojitos que quieres escuchar mi repertorio de chistes. — estaba tan cerca de ella, podía sentir el aroma abrumadora de su perfume de lavanda.

— Dejame sola si no quieres ser lanzado por la ventana. — ella aún tenía su voz monótona, aunque un poco amenazante.

— bueno, aquí va uno. ¿Que dice un pez a otro pez? ¡Nada! — yo me empecé a reír pero sin embargo, nunca sentí como si estuviera en picada hacia el mar... Un momento, enojadamente Raven me había lanzado a la ventana por sorpresa cayendo hacia el precipicio donde mi cuerpo se contactó con el agua.

Estaba harto de que Raven me lanzará a este lugar, mi furia empezó a salir y camine de vuelta.

Ignoré a todos y me dirigí con mucho enojo hacia Raven y le dije:

— ¡¿por qué?!

— Te lo advertí Chico Bestia y no me escuchaste.— Raven aún seguía leyendo un libro.

— ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que nunca tienes tiempo para nada.

— no es mi culpa si yo no te agrado. Son cosas de la naturaleza.— ella comenzaba a irse, pero yo la detuve con mi brazo. Vaya error.

— ¡Esto no se ha acabado! Quiero explica... — sentí como un aura me daba mazazos en mi cabeza, y obviamente me daba dolor. Antes de que me dejara con un coma, unas voces me sorprendieron, al igual que Raven.

— ¡Ya basta! — Robin, Starfire y Cyborg estaban demasiado enojados.

— ¡Amigos! ¡Ya me siento exhausta de oír sus discusiones!— Star estaba demasiada enojada como para tratar de calmarla.

— Robin, ¿ya tienes listo el folleto de inscripción?— Cyborg miró a su líder. Yo estaba algo extrañado. ¿Que me iban a hacer?

— Ya tengo listo Cyborg. Chicos, debido a sus peleas y compras constantes de las ventanas, hemos decidido internarlos en un curso de conducta moral.— Mis ojos, al igual que las de ella, se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¿Conducta moral? ¿Podías darme una mejor tesis? — yo trataba de buscar respuestas.

— Es el comportamiento, estúpido imbécil. — la chica oscura estaba agobiada tras el anuncio de Robin.— Pero ¿por qué a mi?

Tu forma de atacar a Chico Bestia es suficiente para cambiar. Y en cuanto a ti — el "hijito de Batman" me señala con el dedo. — Por tus acciones molestas contra Raven y tu estupidez.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Ambos dijimos al unísono.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! — yo empecé a protestar.

— Robin, ¿No puedes reconsiderar esto? — Raven comenzó a dar su protesta.

— Ya he tomado la desición, mañana a las 11:00a.m. iniciarán sus clases.

— ¡Rob! ¡Mándame a la correccional o un manicomio, pero no me dejes con Raven! — yo entendí que si iba con Raven, iría a firmar mi sentencia de muerte. — ¡Todo menos estar con Raven!

— Robin, no hagas esto. Hazle caso a Chico Bestia. — Raven trataba imposiblemente convencer al líder

— Mañana comenzarán las clases de moral y se acabó. — Robin se dirigió a tomar café, junto con Cy y Starfire. Yo lo que hice es huir antes de que Raven me mirara asesinamente.

**Fin Flashback.**

* * *

**Vuelta al presente:**

— Así que hipotéticamente es tu culpa, ¿no es así?— yo comencé a reír.

— si pero no quería ir con ella. Después de ese incidente, quise callarme. Pero ahora todo cambio para ambos. — este chico se tomó un jugó.

— Bueno, ahora entiendo todo, pero ¿y que sucedió? Y ¿como fue posible?

— Aquí es donde todo comienza...

* * *

**Flashback contado por Chico Bestia**:

Al día siguiente tenía que irme con ropa civil, yo simplemente me puse un camibuso con capucha, ademas de una sudadera y zapatos tennis. Yo iba a subirme en la T-Car, y le dije a Cyborg:

— Listo Cyborg, preparado para ir. Así que, ¿vámonos?— Tenía la esperanza de irme sin Raven.

— ¡Momentito hierbas manchas! Falta Raven.— Estaba congelado tras eso. ¡¿Raven iría conmigo?! vi a Cy sonreír con malicia.

— Bueno, en ese entonces me iré caminando. — justo antes de salir, el cinturón de seguridad me impide salir de mi lugar de "tortura".

— ¡¿Pero que carajos?! ¡¿Por qué?!

— Órdenes de Robin, viejo. Además, sabemos que tú trataras de escabullir de esta clase. Así que es como un método de seguridad.

— Viejo, no me hagas esto. Haré lo que me pidas, pero no me hagas esto. — Estaba rezando para ver si podía salir, pero...

— Lo lamento, pero es por tu bien.

Sólo me quedé sentado en la esquina de la puerta del auto, ignorando todo. En ese momento, llegó Raven muy callada. Me voltee para ver algo que me impactó: llevaba una blusa negra, con pantalones estilo vaquero y zapatos tennis. Todos del mismo color. Wow, por primera vez veía su piel casi expuesta en sus brazos, algo que por instinto deseaba tocar. Me quedé asustado cuando...

— ¿Se te perdió algo? — Claro, aún seguía enojada.

— No... No, no es nada. — me puse la capucha de mi camibuso y me tapé mi cara para no verla durante el viaje además de cubrir mi sonrojo.

El viaje fue silencioso, y duró cuarenta y cinco minutos. Llegamos a una especie de casa donde nos bajamos del coche. Yo iba a salir, pero Cyborg me detiene.

— ¡Oye! — Cyborg me pone un brazalete irrompible y me dice.

— Esto te impedirá transformar en animales, así como Raven impedirá sus poderes.

— Genial, gracias Chico Bestia. — Raven estaba superenojada conmigo y aceptaba la realidad.

Cyborg se fue en su coche, dejándonos solos. Caminamos juntos hasta un salón, allí se encontraban algunos chicos con el mismo problema de nosotros. Así que entramos y nos sentamos, ignorando la vista.

— Buenos días queridos chicos, soy el maestro Nicolás Varela. Les vengo a enseñar sobre la conducta moral. Diganme, ¿por qué estan aquí? Empecemos por nuestra heroína Raven.

— Yo no debería estar aquí. Estúpido Chico Bestia.

— ¿Raven? Por favor, explícanos por qué.

— Chico Bestia es el problema. Es la causa de mis enojos y discordias.

— ¿Disculpa? — Yo iba a alegar, pero Nicolás me dice:

— Sshhht. Amigo, cuando sea tu turno vas. ¿Ok?— El sonríe. Y yo le doy la misma reacción. — Sigue contándonos, Raven.

Raven explicó con cada detalle su punto de vista sobre el incidente, eso si diciendo las cosas más malas para mi. Término su discurso y me tocaba. Le dije muy simplemente.

— Yo simplemente la quise alegrar. Fui un estupido cuando le hice esto, la verdad no se merece estar aquí, ella no hizo nada malo. Quien en realidad tiene la culpa fui yo. Yo soy el responsable de que a ella le pasen estas cosas.

Nicolás me veía con una pena. Así mismo escuchamos a todos nuestros compañeros sobre sus problemas que tenían parecidos.

— Ok, sé que todos tienen sus problemas, pero en fin. Quiero que se interactúen mostrando sus gustos y cualidades. Agrupense con la persona más cercana. Vamos, no sean tan avispados. — Nicolás dijo con sonrisa e alegría.

Todos nos agrupamos y lastimosamente por lento, me tocó Raven. Ambos dijimos quienes éramos, nuestros gustos, cualidades e debilidades por que éramos héroes. A medida que seguíamos conversando, nuestros enojos se iban pasando y se transformaban en una conversación. Por primera vez conversaba muy de cerca con ella, y aprendía mucho. Al menos el debut en las clases no era tan malo después de todo.

Con el paso de los días, nuestras discusiones se transformaban en conversaciones. Estábamos tan seguros si mismos. Algo que nos sorprendió, es que estábamos tan cerca el uno con el otro conociéndonos muy bien. Y por si preguntan por las misiones, aún teníamos que cumplir deberes para salvar a la gente. Eso si, a las 11 de la mañana siempre íbamos a las sesiones.

Nos tocó interpretar en una obra de teatro donde yo era un chico que decía bobadas y Raven una chica que tenía impulso de enojo. Durante la obra teníamos que buscar solución para resolver problemas cotidianos, aunque la parte sorpresa es que teníamos que besarnos al final de la obra. Bueno, eso siempre lo dejamos a lo último.

Era el día de la obra y fue impecable. Aprendimos mucho el diálogo de los personajes al pie de la letra. Pero el momento más difícil de ambos fue el beso; con timidez nos acercamos lentamente hasta compartir un beso. Senti chispas de amor cuando me besaba, algo fuera de lo teatral. Ignoramos a la gente, Y los aplausos e inundamos nuestro gran contacto.

Finalizo la obra y nuestros compañeros nos aplaudieron. Sabemos que ellos también hacían sus obras. Asentimos y volvimos a nuestros lugares con buena sonrisa. El profe Nico, como lo apodamos todos, nos ayudó mucho en este proceso de cambio de amistad. Nos cambiamos y nos pusumos la traje de graduación. Nuestro profe feliz nos habló:

— Chicos, hoy es nuestro último día en esta aula. Me siento feliz de ver personas cambiadas de actitud y mucho positivismo. Ya no seré más su maestro, pero se ganaron un gran amigo. A partir de hoy, están graduados de el curso de conducta moral. ¡Felicidades!

Aplaudimos y recibimos nuestros diplomas. Nunca olvidaré esta experiencia de convivir y llevar esto a Raven. Estábamos tan felices, vi que ella sonreía levemente. Pues como teníamos los brazaletes antipoderes, podíamos ser personas naturales.

Nos tomamos foto y lo guardamos. Alzamos los birretes y finalmente aplicaríamos nuestra amistad en la torre.

* * *

**Fin Flashback y POV de Cristian:**

Estaba tan emocionado de escuchar la historia de Chico Bestia, de hecho sonreí.

— vaya, ahora sé como.

— si, de hecho peleamos un poco pero bueno, aplicamos lo del profe Nico en la Torre. Hablamos de cosas diferentes.

— Genial... — yo simplemente asienti.

— oye, vamos a jugar. El profe Nico jugará con nosotros.

Salimos fuera de la torre y comenzamos a jugar.

* * *

**Fin POV. POV normal:**

Nadie lo sabia, pero Raven también tenía un portarretrato donde de encontraba otra foto totalmente diferente: estaba ella besando la mejilla de Chico Bestia mientras este estaba guiñando el ojo y haciendo el saludo de paz con los dedos. Ella sonrió para sus adentros y se imaginó en un futuro cercano un romance con él.

* * *

**Bueno, pues esta es la única manera de hacer ese cap, sin duda tiene en relación a la situación, lo hice hace una semana, pero andaba en un trabajo... Cosas laborales. ¿Les gusto? ¿Se vomitaron con el cap? Saben que como dice un dicho, saben deliciosos los reviews, son como un postre para mí. Si alguien me dice "subiste el mismo fic", es pura coincidencia. Denme un poco para ver si algo salí mal. Nos vemos pronto titanfirers! **


	11. Capítulo 11: Situación de ir y volver

Situación de ir y volver:

_**Los Teen Titans no son mi propiedad.**_

_Contando Anécdotas_

_Por: Cristian Reynolds Logan._

_Capítulo 11: Situación de ir y volver._

* * *

**POV de Chico Bestia:**

Bueno, creo que Cristian no estará conmigo en esta situación. Me dijo que tenía un pequeño percance personal consigo mismo, pero le hice un memorando y es por eso que lo escribo en este lugar.

¿Ok? Bueno, en esta situación tengo una historia muy difícil de retratar, justamente aquí revelo sobre mi prueba de "amistad" hacia Raven.

* * *

Ya era hora de admitir que a ella le gustaba, pero no era el momento adecuado. ¿Les conté que hace seis meses ella tiene un romance con Fredich? Si, Raven consiguió un nuevo novio que me tomó por sorpresa. El chico tenía los mismos gustos de ella: le gustaba leer, y más de Edgar Allan Poe; era muy solitario pero casi misterioso, prefería el té, más que cualquier cosa; e inclusive tenía una librería de carácter místico y gótico.

Quien creería que fue allí donde conoció antes de esos seis meses, pues fui testigo de aquel encuentro. Al principio la apoyé diciéndole que tenía que ser más abierta y buscar a una gran persona con quien compartir. Nunca supuse que lo tomó tan rápido y que días después habían confirmado su amistad, sin que se conocieran bien.

Me retracté de lo que dije y busqué la manera de que ella volviera a tener mi amistad, pero fue en vano. Pasó más tiempo con él, charlaban, decían cosas e incluso él contaba chistes que la hicieron reír.

Y lo peor vino, tres semanas después exactamente en esos días, Raven y Fredich confirmaron su relación. Me quedé sin habla e atónito, el único a que tomó como un baldazo de agua fria, por que Robin, Starfire y Cyborg los felicitaron; yo me largué de allí antes de que Raven me siguiera o algo así.

Por suerte Cristian me comentó que Raven era muy émpata y me dijo que tratara de suprimir mis emociones que alteraran a ella. No quería preocuparla e incomodarla; así que seguí su consejo y lo hice a la perfección.

Entré a mi cuarto e encendí la lap para ver que hacer para disteaer; algo me llamó la atención sobre un concurso de un viaje sorpresa todo pagado. Estaba interesado y decidí inscribirme tenia que hacer eso alguna vez, ¿no?

Durante esos meses siguientes ya casi no hablaba con Raven, pues Fredich me puso al borde de la ruptura; así que pasé más tiempo con Cristian en ese entonces.

* * *

Pasó la semana antes de este presente, y precisamente el concurso del viaje era precisamente el lunes; tenía también unos boletos extras que sin querer los compré por internet y tenía opciones de viajar a Munich, Bogotá, Napoles, e Budapest por si salía en el concurso París.

El concurso fue a eso de las 9:00pm y eligieron primero los premios sorpresa que consistían en autos, computadores o cualquier objeto electró , llegó _el premio._ El conductor empezó a dar el nombre del afortunado.

Señoras y señores, el ganador de los dos pasajes sorpresa con todos los gastos pagos, es Como siempre, el conductor me puso en suspenso, obviamente con el sonido de los tambores. Lo que venía era aun lleno de temor. ¡El ganador es el señor Garfield Mark Logan con identificación Nº 234*****!

Un momento. ¿ese soy yo? ¡No podía creerlo! Por primera vez en mi vida he ganado algo que si valió la pena esperar. De una salí corriendo a mi casa, Raven venía con Fredich a preguntarme pero la ignoré. En ese entonces era un experto en ignorarla por completo.

Al culminar mi aparatoso viaje, me encontré con el encargado del concurso y obviamente le di mis datos personales, además de mi localización. Me dio los boletos verídicos de mi viaje, pero algo no cuadraba. El viaje era a París.

— ¿Señor? ¿No puede cambiar de destino? Sé que se acerca san Valentín, pero tampoco para que me mande a la ciudad del amor.

—Lo siento joven, pero así están las condiciones del concurso. Más bien debería estar afortuado en tener esos viajes.

—Oh, bueno.

Salí con decepción del lugar. En serio, ¿Tenía que pasar el día del aniversario del noviazgo de Raven y Fredich en París? ¡¿En la ciudad del amor?! No me gustó, ¿me inscribí a ese concurso para eso? No lo podía tolerarlo. Tuve que buscar a quien dar esos boletos de viaje, a alguien que fuer buena persona.

Y entonces, la idea se ocurrió.

Cerca de allí, mi enemigo fraterno de Fredich o como quise llamarlo el Raven hombre , estaba leyendo otro de sus aburridos libros como un erúdito. Me acerco sin sorpresa hacia él.

—Hey, hola. — yo le hablo con mala gana.

— Chico Bestia, creo que al fin nos conocemos. Raven me ha hablado mucho de ti y dice que eres molesto sin censura. — El chico habló a lo Raven.

— Ya ya, entendí tu punto de vista de tu sarcasmo. En fin, quiero hacerte una oferta. Sé que en una semana ya celebrarán su aniversario de seis meses y me dije ¿por qué no darles un regalo...

—Di tu punto, idiota.— El chico me dice algo que me enoja, me daba ganas de noquearlo si no fuera por Raven.

— , tengo dos boletos de viaje a París y he decidido dárselos a ustedes como muestra de mi regalo de su aniversario. — Le propongo sin compromiso.

Éste se sorprende y me dice:

—¿En enserio? ¿por qué?

— Bueno, es que soy el mejor y quizás único amigo que Raven tiene. Trataba de hacerla sonreír y decirle lo mucho que aprecio su amistad. A pesar de que ahora ya sale contigo, y como ya cumplirán su fecha, pues decidí hacerles esta invitación. No me importa si ella me habla, con tal que esté feliz, aunque sea contigo, me parece bien.

El chico extraño comienza a dudar sibre ese ofrecimiento, y yo le añado:

— Está todo pagado, inclusive el hotel y los lugares donde visitar. Hay un bono extra de €1.000.000 de euros tasados en francos.

El chico no duda en aceptar y dice.

— Está bien, me convenciste de esto. Creo que ya tengo el mejor regalo que Raven no rechazará. Asi que debería agradecerte por esto, supongo.— El joven recibe los tiquetes del avión.

— Sólo una cosa. Jamás en tu vida la lastimes. Ella está teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. Si la lastimas, te dejaré...

— No es necesario, es más. La haré feliz.

— Eso espero, gótico.

Yo me voy de ese chico y busco mi segunda opción: Mis pasajes que compré por accidente en internet. Llego a un café intenet y donde muestra mi cuenta, aún están intactos mis boletos de viaje a lugares determinados.; quería irme a un lugar totalmente lejano de París. Entonces tomo un lugar inesperado: Praga, República Checa.

Sonreí, aun tenía tiempo para comenzar mi viaje y caminé de vuelta a la Torre donde empaqué mis cosas. Estaba listo para irme, ya que Cyborg y Abeja se fueron a su cita, al igual que Robin y Starfire. Iba a salir con mis boletos a mi destino, pero Raven me detiene de sorpresa.

—¿A dónde vas, Chico Bestia?

—¿Yo? Me hago el incrédulo. Enserio, ¿yo?

— ¡Dime!— Ella comienza a enojarse, pero sabía que nunca encontraría mi razón.

—Ya, solo voy a salir un rato. No me demoraré en volver.

— Oh, solo quería despedirme. Es que Fredich me invitó a un viaje a París, la cual acepté como muestra de nuestro aniversario.— ella simplemente sigue con su cara de palo.

— Wow, ¡felicidades!— Al parecer funcionó la oferta que le hice al susodicho, y asentí.— Ok, me voy. Cuídense de su viaje y cuéntame luego cómo les fue. Jejeje adiós que voy tarde.

Me voy corriendo literalmente por que el vuelo era en una hora.

* * *

En el aeropuerto había entregado mis tiquetes para mi extenso viaje de nueve horas hacia Praga, y me encontraba en la sala de espera; posteriormente vi con sorpresa y horror a Raven y su noviecito sin tapujos pagando los tiquetes para su viaje parisino. La suerte me llegó cuando la voz de una mujer avisó después de escuchar un sonidito.

— El vuelo número 431 con destino a Praga ya está disponible. Por favor, los pasajeros de este viaje acercarse a la cabina de aviones.

Caminé hacia el lugar, Raven y su novio trataron de seguirme. ¡Pues sí! ¡Me vieron infraganti! Cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro, la ignoré como siempre lo hacía y seguí con mi camino. El destino a Praga iba a ser emocionante.

**Fin de POV. Relato narrado en París:**

Era de mañana cuando la pareja viajó de Jump City, durante su trayecto descansaron cómodamente. Estaban explorando la ciudad, además de disfrutar su aniversario en su etapa de relación. Fredich estaba siendo tan cumplido con su novia, pero actuó raro mientras estaba allí; la había llevado al museo de Louvre, a la Torre Eiffel, al Arco del Triunfo y muchos sitios turísticos de la ciudad. Estaban tan juntos y enamorados, o eso pasaba.

Durante su estadía Raven tenía que ir con ropa normal para no tener que levantar sospechas pero además disfrutaba de un momento de libertad, obvio que Raven tenía libre la influencia de su malévolo padre, pero no del todo.

Era de noche y se encontraban cenando en un exclusivo restaurant francés, donde era selectiva la comida.

— Por primera vez me siento muy bien siendo yo misma, Fredich.— Raven bebía su té.

— Lo sé, realmente lejos de todo por un momento. Solos tú y yo, disfrutando de la música jazz y un buen silencio y sin las molestas pataletas de tu amigo.— el hombre comía su ensalada.

— Si— la chica se quedó un poco incómoda tras lo último. No había pasado casi nada de tiempo con él, el que siempre tanto llamó su atención y el único que tuvo el coraje de buscar la sonrisa a pesar de sus constantes lanzamientos hacia la ventana.

— Bueno, ¿quieres salir a una librería? — le sugiere el chico misterio.

— Claro.

Ambos caminan tranquilos y con felicidad hacia su "lugar sagrado".

**Fin del relato. POV de Chico Bestia:**

Ya era tarde en Praga y yo tomaba fotos sobre la ciudad. Para ser verdad, es un lugar de estilo medieval, Muchos castillos imponentes como el llamado Castillo de Praga, el Puente Carlos y la casa danzante, que por cierto me reí de su diseño, es como si estuviera bailando la oka loka o algo así.

Fui punto de toma de fotos de muchos admiradores, parece que en Praga soy el más popular de los Jóvenes titanes, muy aventajado a Robin y Raven. En si, disfruté mucho de la estadía. Era un lugar mágico donde lo medieval con lo actual daba un gran estilo de vida. Que feliz me sentía, libre de todo.

**Fin POV. Relato normal en París:**

Raven y Fredich leían calladamente obras en idioma francés, había un silencio totalmente oscuro, donde la iluminación era casi escasa. Disfrutaban de ese momento, pero...

— Raven, voy a beber algo. ¿Quieres algo? el caballero le pregunta incómodamente.

— No, ve tranquilo.— La chica no le presta atención a eso y se dedica a su lectura.

— Está bien, creo.

El joven salió de su lugar, pero tenía ojos de preocupación. Parece que ocultaba algo.

* * *

Minutos han pasado y el chico no volvía a su lugar desde hace media hora, Raven se puso a preocuparse, esto siempre sucedía cada vez que iba a beber algo. Empezó a sospechar sobre si había una mujer tras sus espaldas, pero descartó la idea. Ella se levantó de su asiento y encaminó hacia la salida.

Aunque nunca se esperaba algo como eso:

Vio con mucha tristeza como Fredich hablaba con una bella joven francesa, al pareces estaban tomándose de las manos.

— No, no puede ser. Fredich nunca me engañaría.— La preocupación ya le alteraba. Así que ella uso su poder de telepatía, y lo que oyó, la dejó rompiendo en pedazos:

—Ohlalá, vous êtes une belle femme. nous étions dans une relation longue distance pendant cinq mois et maintenant que je sais finalement je peux vous voir.— (Tr: ohlala, eres una bella mujer. estuvimos en una relación a distancia hace cinco meses y ahora que te conozco, finalmente puedo verte.) Raven no podía creer lo acabó de oír.

— Oh, il est très flatteur. ça vous a plu. maintenant nous pouvons vivre heureux. J'effectuer des paiements sur votre maison, afin que nous puissions passer ensemble.— (Tr: oh, es muy halagador. me has gustado mucho. ahora podemos vivir felices. yo hago los pagos de tu residencia, así podremos pasar juntos.) la joven francesa estaba emocionada.

— Je t'aime, Bianca. — Fredich confesó sus sentimientos, pero destrozó sin piedad el corazón de Raven.

—Je t'aime, Fredich.

Ambos comparten un beso, lo que faltaba para que el corazón de ella se rompiera drásticamente, sus lágrimas salieron a la luz. Fredich se percató de eso y trató a lo tonto disculparse:

— Raven, te lo puedo explicar. Yo...

— No tienes nada que decirme. Eres el segundo que me rompiste el corazón. Primero fue Malchior; aora sé como se siente ver que me hagan esto de nuevo. No me importa ahora, tu y yo no fuimos nada. — Ella tenía su corazón totalmente como roca, pero se transformó en uno totalmente frágil.

— Pero Raven, tu...

— Guarda tus estúpidos comentarios para después. ¿Sabes que? Creí que Chico Bestia era un subnormal e idiota, pero me equivoqué. Tú lo eres. — Ella seguía firme, pero rasgada en su pecho.

— Pero...— el muy estupido pide alguna explicación.

— Ve con tu novia. Hazla feliz.— aquel entonces decidió teletransportarse a su residencia.

Lloró amargadamente, por suerte nada hizo añicos pero a ella no le importaba esas incertidumbres, se sentía tan terrible y manipulada. Creía que ya nadie la quería, pensó que estaba sola. Pero recordó una frase de su idiota amigo verde:

_"creés que estas sola Raven, pero no es así"_

Ahora era el momento en que necesitaba a Chico Bestia, el único personaje que tenía un gran rol de consolador. Así que se contactó urgentemente con los Titanes:

— Hola Rav... ¿Estás llorando?— Robin estaba tan impactado tras ver esa imagen de su hermana.

— Eso es lo de menos. ¿Sabes donde está Chico Bestia? — Ella decía entre sollozos.

— ¡Que te hizo el hierbas manchas! Si te hizo daño, lo buscare para... — el androide comenzó a cargar su cañón.

— No me hizo nada, Cyborg. Es más, lo necesito ahora.

— Pues no ha vuelto hace 24 horas. Me dijo que se iba a algún lado pero no dio pista alguna donde localizarlo. Dejó su comunicador aquí. — Robin volteaba a ambos lados para ver si regresaba.

—¿No lo saben amigos? — se acercó a su novio y miró a los tres simultáneamente. Los dos hombres estaban confundidos.— El amigo Chico Bestia se ha ido de vacaciones a la tierra de Praga.

— ¿Se fue a Praga? — eso le causó sorpresa y revuelo a la chica gótica. "Con razón lo vi en el aeropuerto de la ciudad" pensó. — Oh, voy a regresar a Jump City. Fredich no vendrá conmigo.

— ¿Como de que no vendrá? — Star se preocupa por esta situación

— Él rompió conmigo. Pero les contaré cuando regrese. Se corta la comunicación.

La chica empata por suerte trajo sus pociones y libros de hechizos, e hizo un canto azarathiano de teletransportacion. Lo que paso después es que ella desapareció de París y aterrizó en la ciudad medieval.

**Fin relato normal. POV de Chico Bestia:**

Aaahh, Praga. Un lugar totalmente libre de todo. Aquí haces lo que quieras, no te roban en mi caso, hay cultura y mucha diversidad de gente y monumentos. Era como mi ciudad soñada, donde de ahora en adelante quiero visitar hasta morir. Yo estaba escuchando música de rock de Imagine Dragons, It's Time en el Puente Carlos. Se sentía relajante ver el alegre ambiente de la ciudad en medio de la niebla. Sip, eran cerca de las 20:00hs en la nublada capital de la República Checa.

Por ahora nada raro había pasado, pero ese "raro" pasó, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro; pensé que era uno de mis fanáticos. Aunque tenía que hablar checo.

— přítel, když jsem dávat pozor na obrázcích. Je, že jsem ... — (Tr: amigo, después te presto atención con las fotos. es que estoy...) me quedé sin habla cuando miré a la persona que jamás creía ver: Raven. — Tú... Tú... — primero que ella hizo fue abrazarme fuertemente. Sentí sus lágrimas en mi hombro.

— Te necesito ahora, Chico Bestia. Necesito desahogarme contigo.— No era necesario la razón. Sabía que Fredich era un chico poca gente, e rompió mi promesa de jamás herir a Raven sentimentalmente, el estupido no aprovechó lo bella y hermosa que era Raven, pero hizo lo mismo que Malchior: Manipularla.

No sé como, pero el chico cometió su error. Por ahora, mi misión era superar en su crisis a mi chica enamorada secretamente. No era el momento de decir mis estupideces o chistes, ni mucho menos decir lo que siento hacia ella. Era el momento de salir adelante y luchar cada día para sentirse más fuerte. Y yo tenía esa misión especial.

* * *

Después de mi estadía en Praga, regresamos a Jump City. Aunque aún no superaba el hecho de que Fredich la hizo feliz, Raven tenía que sonreír hacia sus amigos titanes, ahora siendo yo el puente de la felicidad total. Era una misión que quería cumplir.

* * *

**Cristian**: Ok, esto se ha terminado. Gracias por leer y disfrutar. Si en este relato tienen una situación similar en algun parrafo, es pura coincidencia. Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos luego, si es que paso de mi crisis. En fin, saludos y paz a todos.


	12. Cuidar a nuestros hijos Temporalmente

Capítulo 12: Cuidar a nuestros hijos.

_**Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad. Mientras tanto, en un mundo paralelo, Raven tendría a Chico Bestia como pareja oficial y ahora iríamos en la séptima temporada.**_

_Contando anécdotas_

_Por: Cristian Reynolds_

_Capítulo 12: Cuidar a nuestros hijos._

* * *

**POV de Cristian:**

Después de mi "descanso", estaba en mis asuntos en cuanto a leer fics o hacer cualquier actividad en el Centro Comercial de Jump City. La idea era comprarme un nuevo celular ya qye el anterior lastimosamente fue atacado por mi perro. Como los locales técnicos estaban al lado de una jugeteria, yo de sorpresa miré al cambiaformas devolviendo una caja repleta de juguetes LEGO, balones, muñecas, etc. Un momento, ¿juguetes? Y entonces el temor se me apoderó, acaso…

— Hey amigo, ¿una ayudita por favor? — El desafurtunado trataba de levantar la caja pero era pesada.

— Oh, lo lamento, ¡ya voy! — La ley del amigo, clásico entre ambos ayudarnos en lo que más se podía. Después de intentar devolver los juguetes al dueño del almacén para darlos en donación, salimos y nos ubicamos en una banca. Aún tenía la incertidumbre que Gar escondía algo, se notaba en su rostro de no querer contar. Así que aflojé el ambiente:

— bueno, ¿Qué con los juguetes? — y comencé a reírme creyendo que era otra de las bromas que hizo el changeling en la torre, yo no aguantaba la risa que me iba a dar.

— ¡Oye, a ti te va a tocar un día! — Éste golpea en mi cabeza amistosamente — Aunque a mi, en un futuro no lejano.

— Ya, ya entendí. Pero enserio, ¿por que juguetes? Pensé que tu adicción era los videojuegos. — y comencé a reír con histeria. Los transeúntes me miraron raro.

— Amigo, no fueron míos. De hecho, de mis "hijos" si a eso me refiero.

Y aquí es donde me heló la sangre. ¿Garfield ya era papá? ¿Desde cuando? Pero empieza a aclarar las cosas.

— Oye, ya se que estás pensando y !No es así! — Este con sus manos intentaba negarlo. — De hecho, planearía hacerlo algún día cuando me pase de los 23 años.

— ¿Y entonces? — Yo puse mi cara de duda.

— ¿Recuerdas a Melvin, Theeter y Timmy? ¿Y tambien a Bobby el oso?

— Si los he visto, pero conocido...

— Bueno bueno, pues son un grupito joven de héroes, de hecho son niños; también tienen un gran oso de felpa, que a veces me asusta.

— ¿Y que tienes que ver con eso?

— Bueno, pues fui su "Padre temporal" y dejame decir que lo disfruté serlo.

— ¡¿Como?! — Entré en estado de shock tras saber esto.

— Está bien. Prepárate para que escuches.

— Soy todo oídos. — Y es aquí donde surge un interesante relato.

* * *

**Flashback contado por Chico Bestia:**

Una bonita tarde en Jump City, la ciudad futurista, y regresaba a la sala de la Torre con Cyborg y Robin a una sala de videojuegos a comprar la reciente edición de "Mega Monkeys" y una xbox one, además de algunos refrescos.

— ¡No puedo soportarlo! !Ya quiero jugar Mega Monos y aventajarme de ti! — Grité como una fangirl hacia Cy.

— Cálmate hierbas manchas, a pesar de que tomes ventaja, jamás podrás ganarme. Siempre soy líder — Cyborg comía otro de sus hot dogs, provocándome náuseas.

— No tan rápido, chicos. — Robin me dirige la palabra, al igual que el chico robot. — Siempre les llevo la ventaja incógnitamente. Yo siempre soy sorpresas.

— !Oh no! ¡Yo seré el rey de los videojuegos y lo saben!

— hierbas manchas, te tomaré ventaja tarde o temprano. — Cyborg estaba convencido a si mismo.

— No, yo lo haré sin problema. — Robin declaraba la guerra para saber quien era el mejor.

— No si lo hago... — los tres nos quedamos congelados al ver una imagen para nada normal.

La escena muestra a una Starfire cargando a un bebé, mientras Raven leía un tierno cuento a un niño que tenía una manta azul y una tierna niña en el sofá ademas de un oso acostado a los pies del mueble. Estábamos impactados y cuando íbamos a hacer algo...

— !Shhh que los vas a despertar!

Ese grito leve de Raven nos calló. Lentamente los tres nos fuimos de donde venimos dejando solas a las chicas y nos tocó alquilar un apartamento para probar el videojuego antes de ocasionar algún gran desmán.

* * *

Al día siguiente decidimos volver a la torre, y de nuevo nos encontramos con Raven meditando, y los mismos niños dormidos. Cuando íbamos a ir, Raven nos habla.

— Antes de que digan que pasó, por favor hablen en voz baja. Aún no se han despertado. — Recordé quienes eran, los chicos que fueron perseguidos por la Hermandad del Mal y fueron llevados a un monasterio para fortalecer sus habilidades. Se que los había escuchado pero jamás no los he visto en persona.

— Raven, sé que ya no luchamos contra la hermandad del mal, pero... Explicame que pasa aquí. — Era la voz autoritaria de Robin.

— Los monjes vinieron anoche a dejarme a los niños, por que se iban a una expedición en el Tibet y no podían dejarlos. Así que ellos me llamaron y los acepté.

— Un momento... — Cyborg interrumpe. — ¿Ellos se quedaran en la torre? ¡Oh no! ¡No lo permito! — En ese golpe, los niños se despiertan, y comienzan a dar alborotos.

— ¡Cyborg! ¡Los despertaste! — Raven gritó furiosa, dando miedo inclusive a mi. Lo que no esperábamos era que Teether masticó parte del sofá, y a su vez disparaba, mientras su hermano Timmy gritó:

— ¡Deja en paz a Raven! — salían ondas supersónicas, dándome un tremendo dolor en mis oídos supersensibles.

Ahora sabía todo, la única que se quedó callada era Melvin agarrando a un gran oso de felpa que nos miraba enojado. Pero ahora me había agarrado mía orejas gritando.

— ¡Ayayayay! ¡Mis oídos! ¡Mis oídos! — Lloré por el dolor, por suerte Robin y Cyborg los tenían superdesarrollados. Ambos me llevaron al centro médico para ver la gravedad.

Después de las revisiones médicas, me habían dicho que no podía oír temporalmente por más o menos 14 horas. Allí estaban todos, inclusive los niños observandome y al verlos me fui corriendo con miedo hacia mi habitación. No oía nada y andaba desesperado.

Estaba en mi cuarto alistando mis cosas para irme de la torre hasta que los niños se fueran, y cuando iban a salir, ya se habían adelantado Cyborg, Robin y Starfire con sus boletos. Pero habían tres boletas.

Sólo veía gestos, gestos y más gestos. Lo que pasó después es que salieron de la torre y no me esperaron. Dejándome a mi con Raven y los futuros héroes. Ella estaba hablando con ellos, no podía negarlo pero ella hacia muy bien en cuanto a cuidar a ellos, la veía como si una madre cuidara a sus hijos. Ellos me percataron de mi presencia y me fui huyendo.

Al atardecer, estaba en el sótano instalándome mi "cuarto improvisado" para no estar allí, de sorpresa Raven con sus niños bajaron a verme. Yo quería correr pero Melvin me detiene.

No oía nada, me daba miedo estar allí con ellos y no pienso imaginar que me harían. Pero algo inesperado pasan cuando Melvin me toma la mano y me conduce hacia la colchoneta, tenía una mirada triste.

Pasó algo inesperado, los niños me abrazan en señal de disculpa y cómo no podía negarlos, eran niños después de todo. Raven me sonrió y simplemente también se unió al abrazo. No sé desde cuando ella abrazaba pero se sentía... Bien.

* * *

Al siguiente día, recupere mi audio antes de lo previsto y me encontré dormido con los chicos que se encontraban igual. Tenía que agradecerles por su compañía, de todos modos hay compensación para todo. Me acosté de nuevo y me puse a pensar sobre esto, los tres titanes se fueron y me dejaron sólo con Raven. Tal vez ella necesitaría ayuda en el cuidado. Así que me fui del cuarto y me la encontré meditando.

— Hey, Rae... ¡Raven! — por poco y cometo el error de decir el apodo.

— ¿Chico Bestia? — Ella aún no se voltea...

— Bueno, ya que volvió a la "normalidad", quiero disculparme por despertarlos. Yo no tuve la intención de hacer eso y me merecía la pérdida de la audición por un momento.

— No fue tu culpa. — A decir verdad Cyborg fue el que causó el incidente.

— Sí, si lo fue y quiero compensar. Bueno, quizás, yo... — Empecé a sudarme y a sonrojarme. — Yo cuidaré a los niños. — Raven me ve fijamente, pero...

— ni se te ocurra, Chico Bestia. Sabes que no es un juego. Es algo serio.

— ¡Oh vamos! Si, se que soy un soquete pero tampoco para que me digas eso. Lo estoy diciendo enserio y ...

— ¿Sabes que tienes que alimentarlos, divertirlos, a Teether tienes que cambiar el pañal, a contarles cuentos y casi un montón de actividades? — Fue un golpe bajo pero no iba a dejarme ceder por eso y entonces...

— Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo eso mientras tú haces lo que quieras. Adelante, ¿Quieres apostar?

Ella estaba asustada. ¿Y si yo fracasaba? ¡No! Tenía que demostrar que podía cuidarlos, además ya era hora de que fuera un poco más maduro.

— Está bien... — Ella me responde con timidez, pero cambia a amenaza. — ¡Pero si les haces algún mal que los lastime, te juro que te mandaré a la peor dimensión de este mundo! ¿Entendido?

— S... S... Si claro. — le dije y me huí de allí.

Ahora que ya tenía la autorización de Raven, fui a verlos y estaban haciendo un caos. Extrañaban a Raven y querían estar con ella. Entonces me transformé en un cachorrito y comencé a llamar su atención. Lastima que el oso me miró con malos ojos para ver quien era tierno, así que volví a mi forma y les dije:

— ¿Y que quieren hacer?

— Queremos ver a Raven. — Timmy con su manta trataba de insistir.

— ¿Donde está Raven? — Melvin estaba encima de unas cajas ubicadas en la repisa del sótano. Teether no dice nada pero gruñe en señal del llamado, al igual que el oso.

— ¡Raven! — Timmy comienza a gritar. Tenía que controlarlos, entonces bajé rápidamente a Melvin, los ajunté junto al gran oso Bobby y les explico:

— Miren. — Tomo una respiración profunda. — Raven tiene que meditar para que no ocasione algún caos. Saben que es sensible cuando sus poderes salen fuera de control. Se que ella los ama como si fueran sus hijos pero también necesita un poco de "tiempo a solas" para mantener. Así que... ¿La dejaran en paz por un momento? Y no se preocupen, después de eso ella los tendrá de vuelta queriéndolos como son.

Los niños estaban un poco tristes, pero igual la amaban mucho y harían todo lo posible para tener ese afecto. Así que asienten. Yo sonrió y los llevo a pasear fuera de la torre.

¿Quien iba a imaginar que estos niños eran muy especiales? Ya se habían ganado mi corazón con sus travesuras y juegos. Obviamente al oso tambien le daba buen consentimiento. Melvin me explicaba a detalle como se comportaban sus dos hermanos además de su gran oso, simplemente los escuche atentamente y asentía.

Loa llevé al parque, a comer helados, a jugar con la pelota, a darnos vueltas e incluso les compré una cajota llena de juguetes. En fin, hacíamos todo como si fuéramos una familia, estaba tan feliz para tener mi primera experiencia como alguien para ellos. Les había ganado una bonita atención. Y valió la pena. Por que Raven inesperadamente también se unió con nosotros y no para regañar, sino para pasar tiempo con los niños.

Llegamos a la torre y la chica oscura sorpresivamente estaba impaciente con los niños, iba a regañarme por hacer tales actividades, pero los niños contaron todas sus aventuras salvándome. Ella se frustra, pero admite que los puedo cuidar como si fuera parte valiosa de nuestras vidas. Admite además que puedo tener un gran rol de padre en algún futuro, eso si debo cambiar en muchas cosas.

Pasamos la tarde viendo una TV infantil, todos estaban dormidos durante la mitad del rodaje. Lo curioso es que la cabeza de Raven estaba apoyada en hombros mientras abrazamos a los chicos. Era un momento fantabuloso.

Pero la noche fue malo, los monjes vinieron a llevarlos de vuelta a sus entrenamientos, fue muy duro y triste despedirlos así pero teníamos que hacerlos. Además, si fuera padre de ellos impediría su marcha, pero era imposible. Nos quedamos en silencio, ella se fue a su cuarto deprimida por que ellos eran más que unos niños... Eran sus "hijos", así que entré a verla, charlamos y al final terminamos abrazados sintiéndonos tristes. Es que es duro que Melvin, Teether y Timmy e incluso Bobby se fueran lejos de nosotros, pero era parte de su aprendizaje de ser futuros héroes.

En un futuro, imaginaria a Raven siendo madre, pero una gran madre de mis futuros hijos obviamente con ella, eso si consigo la suerte de tenerla como pareja.

* * *

**Fin Flashback. POV de Cristian.**

— Esto fue conmovedor... — Estaba tan sorprendido sobre esto, jamás había visto ese lado de Chico Bestia.

— Si, es duro pero la vida sigue. Ahora estoy enfocado en que consiga a Raven como mi amor eterno, mi sueño ahora es tenerla como mamá, formando una bonita familia feliz. — El iba a llorar pero lo consuelo.

— tranquilo... Tengo la esperanza de que algún día lo tendrás. ¿Quieres que te deje?

— No no, no te preocupes. Más bien vayamos a disfrutar de la vida jugando. ¿No lo crees?

Salimos a desestresarnos, pero quisiera verlo algún dia tendiendo ese rol que tanto ansia y ese sueño de tener una familia con la chica oscura.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue lo que se me ocurrió. Pues vi a Melvin, Teether y Timmy como grandes opciones de ser hijos de Raven y Chico Bestia, bueno, temporalmente.**

**Recuerden que si tienen algo inconforme, contundente o en desacuerdo, con que explotar, haganlo. Están en todo su derecho. Nos vemos en una próxima vez.**


	13. Capítulo 13: Una primera vez para todo

Capítulo 13: una primera vez para todo.

_**Los Teen Titans son propiedad de DC Comics, y Cartoon etwoek. Yo solo aporto la historia.**_

_Contando Anécdotas_

_Por: Cristian Reynolds_

_Capítulo 13: Una primera vez para todo_

* * *

**POV de Cristian:**

Sip. Estoy de vuelta caminando en esta gran ciudad, la música relajante era lo más tranquilizante para que me controle. Dejaba de un lado mis fracasos, y me centraba más en la melodía. Todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un balón de plástico cayó en mi cabeza.

— ¡oigan! ¡tengan cuidado! — Me sobo la cabeza para aliviar el dolor. Me levanto y veo de lejos a Gar allí, sentado en una posición de yoga. ¿escuché bien? ¿Estaba? Me acerco sutilmente hasta el chico, tenía la misma posición que Raven. ¡¿acaso el universo se volteó?!

Gar se libra de su trance, y me ve con una sonrisa.

— ¡Viejo! Cuanto tiempo. — Al menos no cambió el mundo.

— Ch… ¿Chico Bestia? Pero que te pasó y quiero una explicación sencilla.

— Oh, sobre eso, es que de ahora en adelante esto es mi nueva rutina. Meditar.

— Pe…Per… ¡¿Pero desde cuándo?! Quiero decir, ¿cuándo ocurrió todo esto?

Gar me invita a sentarme y me ofrece té helado. Entonces comienza a hablar.

— Sé que al principio no le presté atención, pero desde que hicimos una actividad juntos…

* * *

**Flashback contado por Chico Bestia:**

Después de una difícil batalla contra el escurridizo Red X, que lastimosamente escapó, solté un comentario sarcástico.

— Genial, ese papanatas se llevó todo, incluso la pizza. — comencé a reírme un poco, pero…

— ¿No puedes estar más serio al menos hasta que Robin diga qué hacer? — Si, Raven de nuevo lanzó sus dardos hacia mí.

— ¿Disculpa? Pero yo trataba de animar un poco. Yo no pedí tu opinión.

— uuuyy, pues perdona por abrir mi boca para hablar. — El sarcasmo era otra de sus armas hacia el joven verde.

— No debiste hacerlo… — esto era constante, Raven y yo solíamos discutir con frecuencia. Según los últimos estudios de Robin, entre ambos era la que teníamos la peor relación de compañeros del equipo, haciendo que además de él, Cyborg y Starfire se sintieran estresados.

— ¡Ya basta los dos! — Robin lanzó su voz de mando. — Sus discusiones son la causa de que ¡villanos como Red X se escapen!

— Si, además sus gritos alteran mis circuitos. — Cyborg estaba totalmente cansado.

— Y qué decir de Sedita cuando intenta dormir. — Starfire se sentía decepcionada.

— Tenemos que hablar cuando regresemos a la torre. — Era la señal.

* * *

En el trayecto, éramos vigilados por Cyborg, no dijimos palabra alguna. Llegamos a la torre, Robin mandó a descansar a Star y Cy, dejándonos a mí y a Rae.

— Estamos cansados de sus constantes discusiones, ustedes causan muchos desastres. Es por eso que he decidido hacerles como una detención a partir de las 10:00 de esta noche y hasta las 12:00 del mediodía de mañana.

— ¡¿Que?! — Dijimos ambos al unísono.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Estarás firmando mi sentencia de muerte! — Intenté a Robin cambiar las cosas.

— Por favor, solo iré a encerrarme mi cuarto — Raven iba a irse, pero algo nos hizo desmayar.

— que… que está… — no pude resistirme y me caí dormido.

* * *

Han pasado como siglos o algo así, me desperté en una habitación como blanca. Ahí veía comics, una TV, una consola, videojuegos y muchas cosas de mi gusto. Pero también había libros, veladoras, una cama con forma de Raven… Espera un segundo. ¿Raven? ¿Por qué todo estaba en esta habitación? Me levanto y verifico todo.

— ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien? — Traté de ver, pero me caí cuando me topé con algo… o con ¿alguien?

— ¡cuidado idiota! ¡La próxima vez te mandaré a una dimensión de horror sin fondo! — Espera, ¿por qué cuando grito no causa alguna destrucción? — Raven se levantaba y veía el blanco lugar.

— mira… encontré esto. — le entrego con nerviosismo la carta. Raven lo lee.

_Chico Bestia y Raven:_

_Debido a sus constantes peleas e discusiones, hemos decidido encerrarlos en una habitación para que puedan llevarse bien. Ustedes no saben ni qué hora es. Solo esperemos que esta sesión de encerrarlos los ayude a ser más sociables entre ustedes y no causar alboroto en el futuro._

_Robin._

_Ps: Esta habitación es a prueba de sus poderes, Así que no tienen manera de escapar._

Estaba helado. ¿Me encerraron? ¿Sin poderes? ¡Con Raven! Estoy muerto.

— Bueno, no sé qué hagas, pero quiero que te alejes de mí. — La chica se va hacia la cama, a leer uno de sus misteriosos libros. Yo en cambio me dirijo hacia la consola, enciendo la TV y empiezo a jugar Burnout. El sonido de los carros le molestó a la muchacha que se acerca enojada.

— ¡¿Puedes callar a ese aparato?! ¡intento leer!

— Lo siento querida Raven, pero es mi espacio, mis cosas y mi tiempo. ¡Así que tú no me dices qué tengo que hacer! — Raven iba a golpearme, pero no pudo. Ella no tenía sus poderes de auras oscuras. — ¡Ja! No puedes golpearme con tus poderes, así es más fácil tratar de hacer algo juntos.

— ¡Tú! — Al final, entendió que los encerraron para que pasaran juntos, al menos como compañeros. — Sólo pon eso en bajo. Y no me molestes cuando leo. — Ella regresa a su lugar, y bueno, tenía que ser cortés con ella. Así que jugaba en silencio.

Habían pasado como… no sé, ¿como casi tres horas? Lo único que tenía era un sueño profundo. Así que apagué los videojuegos y caminé hacia mi dormitorio a descansar. Tenía que recargar energías, cortesía de instintos animales.

* * *

Algo que inesperadamente había sucedido como más de 45 minutos, era que Raven estaba dormida al lado mío. Creo que por causa del estrés. Decidí alejarme, ya estaba cansado de videojuegos y comics. Pero a partir de ese entonces me fijé en ese libro abierto que Raven dejó. Así que por curiosidad me fui a leer, era como un libro de romance y hechizos. No sé cómo, pero ese libro fue tan interesante que me puse a leer una gran parte, abrumado con todo eso de los magos y hombre lobo. No me había fijado que Raven me veía de lejos.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, yo no tuve la intención de tocar sus cosas. Yo… — Peo Raven se me acercó con curiosidad.

— No puedo creerlo. Tú… Tú leíste una gran parte de mi libro.

— Si, es que… tuve curiosidad, estaba aburrido y pues me puse a investigar. Es demasiado grandioso. Después de tantos años, es la primera vez que leo algo que no fueran ni dibujos ni juegos.

Raven estaba callada. Yo me levanto y de nuevo camino a tomar mi control y jugar. Pero lo imposible estaba pasando.

— Chico Bestia. Yo… Quiero que me enseñes a manejar esto. — Tenía a la mano un control de videojuegos. ¿Ella quería jugar? De ser el tétrico día de mi vida, pasó a ser el mejor que tuve.

— Bien, te enseñaré pasos básicos.

Ella se sentó y estaba ansiosa de presionar los botones. Así que yo tomé entre sus manos el controlador y enseñaba a cada paso a manejar el control. Al principio ambos nos sentimos presionados cuando tocamos por accidente nuestras manos. Bueno, mano y guante. Con el pasar del tiempo, lastimosamente, al pasar de los minutos, ella me ganó en una difícil partida.

— Gané.

— ¡Hey! ¡eso no se vale! ¡Hiciste trampa!

— No, de hecho, manejé como tú me enseñaste. Así que gano legítimamente.

Me rendí, pero al menos y para mi alegría interna. vi a Raven sonreír. Eso pasaba rara vez, era una imposible meta ganada.

— Hey, ya que andamos felices, ¿Me enseñas a una de tus actividades?

— ¿Seguro? Sabes que a ti no te gustaría.

— Vamos, tú ya me has hecho un favor. Es momento de que te devuelva tus favores. Enséñame una de tus cosas cotidianas. — Comencé a sugerirle a la hechicera. Ella pensó en unos instantes y la pregunta salió a luz.

— ¿Has meditado alguna vez?

— No… jamás. ¿Por qué?

— Siéntate como yo lo hago. — Obedezco y me siento al lado de ella. — Cierra los ojos y piensa en algo relajante, como paisajes o algo por el estilo. — Hice lo que ella me decía, a decir verdad, cuando creí que era aburrido, la cosa cambió. Era muy relajante en todos mis sentidos, nunca me distraje, mantuve la concentración. Quien creía que esa rutina de Raven era demasiado pacífico. No sabía la noción del tiempo, pero se sentía como si transportaba hacia un mundo nuevo.

Mi meditación fue interrumpido al abrir la puerta, Robin y los demás estaban esperando. Aun así, volví a hacerlo.

— Han avanzado mucho en su relación de compañeros. Creo que ya está arreglado. Ya pueden salir — Esa fue la voz del líder.

— Si, tal vez pensaría que sería una tortura, pero fue lo contrario. Demasiado interesante. — La hechicera recoge su libro y camina con ellos.

— Y yo no puedo creer que Chico Bestia haya sobrevivido. — Cyborg lo decía en broma.

— Vamos a celebrar comiendo unos deliciosos smarfolgs. — Starfire sugería.

— Mejor vayamos por unas pizzas. — El líder sugirió la idea.

— Está bien. — Dijeron los tres al unísono. Oí los pasos cuando se alejaron, escuché sorpresivamente a Raven. — Hey, el castigo ha terminado. ¿No vienes?

— No. — Esa fue la única respuesta que dije. Aun mis ojos los tenía cerrados.

— Pero…

— Necesito relajarme. Creo que me quedaré aquí por algún tiempo. Debo pensar algunas cosas.

— Oh… — Ella se sentía decepcionada tras mi declaración. — Está bien.

— Hey, gracias. Esta es la primera vez que hago esto de meditar. Te agradeceré muchas veces, Raven. — Inhalé profundamente mientras proseguía con mi imaginación. Oí el cierre de la puerta, y muchas cosas pensaba. En mi familia anterior más que todo. Iría a acostumbrarme de esto de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Fin Flashback. POV de Cristian:**

Este relato fue muy fantástico, me quedé impactado.

— Amigo, nunca pensé que esto lo tomabas enserio. ¿desde cuando haces eso?

— Desde la primera vez, hace como dos meses. Es demasiado relajante y te ayuda a suavizar el alma.

— Hey, es la hora. Tengo que irme a jugar. Así que te veré pronto. — ambos hicimos nuestro típico saludo y nos separamos por caminos diferentes. Bueno, Gar con su meditación.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? En sí me motivé a escribir gracias a Coldplay. Sus canciones me ayudaron a salir de una depresión que tuve la semana anterior, además del bloqueo de autor, causa de Miraculous Ladybug, Ladrien y esas cosas; pero estoy vivito y coleando, siguiendo adelante. Así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
